Dragon Emperor Sozin's History
by JourneyRocks13
Summary: What has Sozin's life been like. How did he discover he gain so much Firebending Power? Read and find out This story follows the storyline of my other Avatar Stories nearly perfect. To those who have not read my other Avatar stories, the Sozin in this story did not start the war. He was named after that Sozin
1. Discovering The Inner Fire

**Discovering the Inner Fire**

Even as a baby, Sozin was unquestionably athletic. He could stand without help by the age of 6 months and he was walking by 9 months. That was extremely fast, so fast even Fire Lord Azulon was partially interested. But all of that was before Sozin learned about his Firebending, so Azulon lost interest in the child before he even saw Sozin.

At about the age of 10 months, when Sozin was running around easily, he also miraculously discovered his ability for Firebending. Sozin did not create his own fire, but he took fire from a candle in his house, not knowing what was going to happen once he made the fire bigger. So being an adventurer, Sozin did make the fire larger and unintentionally set his parent's curtains on fire.

Luckily, Sozin's father was nearby and smelled the smoke and rushed in. once he saw the smoke Sozin's father ran to grab Sozin, who was still Firebending the fire. Sozin was picked up and put outside. Sozin was locked outside, and was rather upset by that. As a result, Sozin got mad and the fire burned hotter inside the house, and Sozin did not even know what he was doing. Sozin's parents were not Firebenders, but they were still inside doing everything they could to try to contain the fire. Sozin was so mad that the walls of the house were starting to catch on fire.

The fire spread so fast Sozin's parents did not have time to even attempt to get at the door. When Sozin saw the smoke coming out the windows he backed away out of instincts. With the shock, the fire died down for a moment. Sozin however was still angry at his father, so the fire rose and kept burning.

The fire engulfed the house quickly but Sozin did not let up. Sozin did not realize that some one had been watching the entire scene. Prince Ozai was watching Sozin burn his house down, with his parents inside, and he wasn't doing a thing about it. Ozai stood in awe as he watched Sozin's house fall to the ground, obviously killing Sozin's parents. Only then did Ozai walk over to confront Sozin.

Ozai took Sozin by his shoulders gently and pulled him away from the burning hunk of wood that 1 hour prior was Sozin's house. Sozin looked up and the man that was looking at him and felt unsure. Sozin immediately pulled away from Ozai. Ozai tried to reach out at Sozin but Sozin backed away again. Only when Ozai created a small ball of fire did Sozin walk closer. Sozin reached out his hand to play with the fire but Ozai did not let him. Ozai was goading Sozin into the Royal Carriage and using Firebending to do it. The infant followed the fire as if he were being pulled in by a magnet.

"Get us back to the palace as quickly as you can" Ozai said once Sozin got in the carriage.

"Right away Prince Ozai," said the "driver" who was seated in the front of the carriage as they started moving.

"I think it is time my father truly met you young child" Ozai said to himself, as Sozin was busy playing with the fire in Ozai's hand.


	2. Meeting The Fire Lord

**Meeting the Fire Lord**

Throughout the entire ride back to the palace Sozin was playing with the fire in Ozai's hand. The ride back to the palace was long, since Sozin lived in the Fire Nation colonies at the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom. Sozin and Ozai had to travel by boat to get back to the mainland. When Ozai was seen leading a little boy up the boarding ramp most of his crew was shocked, yet the captain was the only one asking.

"Excuse me, Prince Ozai, do you realize you are being followed by an infant?" the captain asked.

"Yes, I do know I am being followed by an infant captain; now get us to the capitol as fast as you can. I am in a rush" Ozai said shortly.

"Right away, sir" the captain said before running off.

Ozai was looking at Sozin, who was just walking around, looking at the boots of the Fire Nation Royal Guard. The Royal Guard was perplexed at the baby hanging on to their boots, but they did not do anything about it. Ozai smirked at the child running after some of his best men. Ozai also wondered what was going to happen when his father, Fire Lord Azulon, would see the boy. Would Azulon feel the power of the inner fire of the boy, or would Azulon simply think of Sozin as a regular child. Ozai had to wait to find out.

As the Fire Nation vessel was nearing the Great Gates of Azulon Sozin got tired of chasing the crew around the ship so he stopped and went to sleep in the middle of the deck. The ship went through the Great Gates of Azulon very quickly and it took until the time that the ship docked at the beaches for Ozai to finally notice Sozin sleeping on the deck.

"Lieutenant, I need you to bring the baby over to me" Ozai called over.

"Right away, Prince Ozai" the young Lieutenant replied before bringing Sozin to Ozai.

Ozai departed off the ship and headed right for the palace. He got inside the palatine and ordered his servants to get him to the Palace as fast as they could. The servants walked as fast as they could and got Ozai to the palace before Sozin woke up, but Ozai would have wanted to get to the palace faster. Ozai quickly walked into the palace and went right to the throne room, carrying Sozin.

"Prince Ozai, you have returned" Fire Lord Azulon said as Ozai bowed.

"Yes, my visit to the colonies was a success" Ozai said.

"Good, good" Azulon said.

"As I was on my way back to the docks I saw something that shocked me. I saw this child set a house on fire using Firebending" Ozai said, still carrying Sozin.

"That child burned down a house using Firebending, Prince Ozai?" Azulon said, obviously skeptical.

"I saw it myself. This boy is a Firebender" Ozai said.

"People are Firebenders from birth Prince Ozai" Azulon said, annoyed.

"But this child discovered his gift already" Ozai argued.

"How can you prove your point? How do you know the fire wasn't just growing on its own?" Fire Lord Azulon asked angrily.

"I can prove it to you. The boy is waking up and I can prove that he is a Firebender" Ozai said.

"Get on with it then" Azulon said. Ozai thanked his father and turned to Sozin.

Ozai simply knelt down next to the boy and looked into his eyes. Ozai created a small flame in his hand and Sozin looked at it in awe. Sozin began walking toward Ozai's flame but he noticed the wall of fire surrounding Fire Lord Azulon. Ozai looked in shock as the boy ran toward the fire surrounding his father. Azulon however, did not move a muscle. Azulon waited for the boy to step next to the fire. Sozin's hand reached close to the fire and he simply reached back.

Azulon was shocked at the little boy who had the power to control fire. Azulon was waiting for the fire to burn the boy or burn out but it didn't happen. Azulon watched as Sozin fell backwards, landing in a sitting position, but not putting out the fire. The boy was smiling and laughing in the Fire Lord's presence. Under a normal circumstance Fire Lord Azulon would be furious, but seeing this boy with so much pure power put a smile on the old man's face.

"Prince Ozai, how did you find this boy?" Azulon asked.

"He was living in the Fire Nation Colonies near the shores of the Earth Kingdom. When I first saw him he was burning down his house. I am sure at least one of his parents was in the house, I am not sure if both were. I heard a scream" Ozai said.

"Well, I consider them dead as of right now. We are going to decide what is going to happen with the boy" Fire Lord Azulon said.

"Do you have an idea in mind?" Ozai asked him.

"Yes. I will teach him the basics of Firebending myself. No one shall disturb us unless it is information regarding the war that can not wait until our daily lesson is completed. No one shall know what we are doing. Am I understood Prince Ozai" Fire Lord Azulon said.

"Yes, my lord, but how will you get him to listen? He is only 10 months old" Prince Ozai replied.

"Prince Ozai, I will begin his training today" Fire Lord Azulon said. Ozai bowed before leaving out the door, leaving Sozin alone with Fire Lord Azulon.


	3. The Firebending Basics

**The Firebending Basics**

Fire Lord Azulon waited for Ozai and all of his servants to leave before he stood up out of the throne and walked toward the child. Even though he had seen what Sozin could do, Azulon found it hard to believe, seeing a little kid being able to Firebend. Azulon just shook the thought from his mind as he picked up the child and looked into the little golden eyes. Sozin still was playing with the fire in his hand and Azulon put him down.

"Child, watch me. Do exactly as I do" Azulon said, not expecting the child to understand but Sozin nodded back.

Azulon shot a fire stream out of his fist and watched Sozin as the boy stood up, still with the little fire in his hand. Sozin extended his fist and a little fire stream came out, but the power knocked Sozin down as well. Most babies would have cried at the time, but not Sozin. Sozin got up and tried again, even before Azulon could instruct him to do anything. Sozin took fire from Azulon and shot another fire blast, without falling this time.

As Sozin created the fire streams, a smile crept on Fire Lord Azulon's face. Azulon smiled at the child who kept working tirelessly to Firebend. Azulon did not even need to tell Sozin what to do. Sozin kept trying a fire stream.

Azulon taught Sozin all of the basic Firebending forms over the next 2 years and Sozin learned the forms very fast. Azulon was happy with the ambition of his protégé and he picked up the pace. Azulon knew Sozin would be ready for his true mission in due time. Azulon watched as Sozin finally succeeded at creating a Fire Shield. Azulon laughed as Sozin's training really began.

It took Sozin under 2 years to learn the basics of Firebending from Fire Lord Azulon. It was then when Azulon's plans for Sozin were finally in sight.


	4. Agni Kai Tournament

**Agni Kai Tournament**

A 2 and a half year old Sozin was seen on his knees in front of Fire Lord Azulon's throne.

"I have been training you for nearly 2 years and I finally have plans for you. Tomorrow marks the start of a 7 day Agni Kai Tournament. I have signed you up for the tournament" Fire Lord Azulon said.

"What is the tournament going to be like?" Sozin asked.

"There are 7 days of tournaments. Each day, there is going to be a different age group fighting. Day 1 is every one age 8 and under, day 2 is every one age 9 and under, that process continues until day 7. There are 31 people signed up for each day. You are going to be the 32nd person on day 1. The winner of each day advances to the next day. If you do win every fight you will have fought 35 Agni Kais" Fire Lord Azulon said.

"I will win the week for you, my lord" Sozin said.

"Good. I will be watching" Azulon said. Azulon motioned for Sozin to leave as he let out a slight chuckle as Sozin walked out of the throne room.

"I believe I have finally found a worthy successor. If he wins this tournament I know I have done my job to begin his training, now I need to find a worthy replacement to teach him" Azulon thought, smiling.

Early on day 1, Sozin was in his quarters, meditating. Once he was done, Sozin walked to the Agni Kai Chamber, arriving in time for the big introduction for the tournament.

"I am proud to introduce the Royal Family of the Fire Nation, who has all come to witness this event for the first time in over 20 years. Fire Lord Azulon, father of Iroh and Ozai, grandfather of Lu Ten, Zuko and Azula. I am pleased to introduce Fire Lord Azulon to start off this historic event" the head Fire Sage said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Fire Nation, welcome to the 87th annual underage Agni Kai Tournament. Over the following week, we will be bearing witness to over 200 Agni Kais. Unlike a normal Agni Kai, these duels will be fought to a knock down, not until 1 person can not continue. Now, enjoy the duels before you" Azulon said before sitting down next to his family.

The first duel fit 2 kids who were both 8 years old. Sozin looked simply as the duel started. The kid on the North Side of the Agni Kai Chamber went on the attack quickly. Sozin watched as the kid on the South Side of the Agni Kai Chamber was backed down. Sozin was watching silently as the kid from the North Side got the victory, with a quick fire stream to the face. Sozin had a strange feeling in his stomach that he would face that kid soon.

Sozin smiled as he watched the next 4 fights. Sozin knew none of the people involved in those fights would have any chance in defeating him. In the 4th Agni Kai, Sozin saw another person who would be a problem. Sozin watched the next 3 fights in silence, knowing he would not have a problem with any of them.

Finally Sozin's first Agni Kai had finally come up and he took his place on the Southern Side of the Agni Kai Chamber. When Sozin turned to face his opponent there he heard lots of talks from the crowd about the little kid fighting. Sozin disregarded them from his mind as he began the duel with a quick fire stream. Sozin stayed on the offensive for the entire duel and he continued to shoot fire stream after fire stream at his opponent. Sozin quickly subdued his opponent and knocked him off his feet quickly. Sozin then took 1 step back from his opponent. Once Sozin was named the victor he walked back to his seat to watch the rest of the tournament. There were still talks about the 3 year old kid in an Agni Kai tournament, but Sozin ignored them all, Sozin didn't care.

Ozai watched Sozin dominate his first opponent and he looked over at Fire Lord Azulon.

"Was this your plan for him all along?" Ozai asked.

"When I learned he could Firebend at 10 months old I knew he would be the most powerful Firebender in history. This is his first true test" Azulon said.

"Do you really think he can defeat the champion, father?" Ozai asked.

"In due time we will all see, Prince Ozai, in due time" Azulon replied.

"If Sozin does win the tournament and defeat the champion he will be my successor eventually" Azulon thought to himself.

It was finally time for Round 2 to start, and Sozin watched silently as another kid was stuck facing the kid from the first round, Jabe. Sozin watched with no surprise when Jabe got the victory. Other than that Agni Kai Sozin really did not notice any one he would have trouble with, other than Jabe. It was finally time for Sozin's second Agni Kai. His opponent looked at Sozin with pure confidence and Sozin prepared to wipe the smirk right off his opponent's face.

The Agni Kai started and Sozin was attacked by a fire blast and blocked it easily. Sozin then was forced to block a combination of 3 fire blasts and a fire slash. Then his opponent waited for the smoke to clear, checking to see if Sozin fell. However, Sozin did not even move out of his stance. Sozin took advantage of the surprise on the face of his opponent to land a few quick shots, to effectively knock his opponent down to the ground, giving him the victory.

Sozin's 3rd round opponent was a little different than the rest. During this Agni Kai, Sozin was on the offensive the entire time, but he could not knock the kid off of his feet. Sozin finally saw a flaw in his opponent's defense, and he went for it quickly. Sozin did a summersault to roll under his opponent's fire stream attempt and Sozin was right in front of his opponent. Sozin quickly stood up and planted a fire blast out of each hand right into his opponent. Sozin's opponent could not stop enough of the impact and he fell down to the ground, hard. Sozin looked right at Jabe, who was looking in shock at Sozin's victory. Sozin smiled and waited for his next fight.

Sozin watched silently as Jabe got another victory and advanced to the final Agni Kai of the day. Sozin thought he saw Jabe look over to him and mouth off an insult but Sozin just ignored him. Sozin got up and walked to get into position. Sozin's opponent was shorter than all of the rest of his past opponents but still towered over Sozin like a skyscraper. Sozin ignored that fact and got ready for the fight. This time, it was a fight where Sozin really dominated. Sozin launched fire blast after fire blast, getting closer to his opponent every time, finally knocking him down.

Right after his opponent fell down to the ground Sozin looked right at Jabe, and told him silently to bring it on. Jabe did not need to be asked twice. Jabe got into position and attacked Sozin before the Agni Kai even started. Sozin was not complaining. Sozin blocked it easily and fired a counter attack that was also blocked with ease. It was obvious to Sozin that both Firebenders were not going to get the win at a long distance fight. Sozin also realized Jabe would have the advantage in a mid-range battle so Sozin went into a close range battle with Jabe. Jabe did not think he would be at as disadvantage in a close range battle so he gladly attacked. Jabe went for a wild shot but Sozin ducked and was able to get a fire blast to connect with Jabe, cleanly making Jabe stagger back. As Jabe was staggering, Sozin attacked with another fire stream, staggering Jabe even more. Sozin summoned all the power he had and hit Jabe with an extremely powerful fire stream. The power behind the attack knocked Jabe onto his back, then Jabe still rolled back, doing 3 reverse summersaults before finally coming to rest on his back, giving Sozin a clear victory.

"Wow, what an Agni Kai. Congratulations to Sozin for his victories today. He will be competing tomorrow in the age 9 and under tournament. We hope to see you back tomorrow" the head Fire Sage said. Even through the speech, Jabe had not moved a muscle, but Sozin didn't care. He went to see Fire Lord Azulon, as he had been instructed.

"Congratulations on your victory today Sozin, you are now the youngest person in history to win a day of this tournament. I think now, it is time for you to meet my family" Fire Lord Azulon said.

"It would be my honor, my lord" Sozin said, bowing down. Azulon motioned for Sozin to rise and he walked Sozin in front of his family.

"These are my sons, Prince Ozai you know, and this is his older brother and heir to the throne, Prince Iroh" Azulon said, as Sozin looked at Prince Ozai and Prince Iroh. Sozin could see a frown form on Ozai's face when Azulon mentioned Iroh being heir to the throne.

"These are my grandchildren, Prince Lu Ten is Iroh's son, and this is Prince Zuko and Princess Azula, they are Ozai's kids" Azulon said, pointing at a tall boy who looked to be about 20, a kid around his age, and the baby the tall boy was holding, respectively.

"I hope you know Sozin, we are all routing for you" the tall boy told Sozin, and Sozin bowed slightly in respect.

"Prince Lu Ten was champion of this tournament, until he was forced to give up the title because he was away at war" Azulon told Sozin.

"I will win this tournament, and avenge you" Sozin said, looking up into Lu Ten's eyes.

"Thank you Sozin, I wish you the best of luck" Lu Ten replied. Sozin then walked off to get some rest, since it was nearly sunset.

Sozin woke up at dawn, much like he usually does, on day 2 of the tournament. Sozin knew today he would be facing 9 year olds, instead of 8 year olds like yesterday. He knew the 1 year wouldn't make too much difference but he would still have more trouble with the 9 year olds than the 8 year olds. Sozin then sat down to meditate for a few minutes, in a hope to clear his mind before the big day of Firebending.

Sozin smiled when it was finally time to go to the Agni Kai Chamber. He was ready for the big fights that were going to await him today and he was happy. When Sozin got to the Agni Kai Chamber he took his usual seat, far away from all of the other competitors, and waited for the head Fire Sage to stop talking and let the tournament continue. When the head Fire Sage was finally done talking Sozin could not hold back his smile. He was ready to fight whoever stood in his way.

When the fights started Sozin could easily notice the power difference between the people fighting today than the people he fought the day before. Sozin made sure he would watch the Agni Kais carefully to dissect the weaknesses of his possible opponents. Sozin eventually was beginning to lose patience, since the Agni Kais were taking a long time. Sozin eventually realized how good it would be for him, since his opponents would be tired and he would be full of energy during their duels. Sozin smiled as it was finally time for his duel.

Sozin looked in front of him to see a boy who was very big, especially compared to Sozin and prepared to attack. Sozin started the duel with a quick fire stream as he was trying to get closer to the much larger opponent. Sozin was eventually forced to stop his attack so he could do a summersault and get closer to his opponent. Sozin stood up and launched a fireball at his opponent who blocked it. Sozin's opponent ran up at Sozin and tried to hit a fireball but Sozin rolled under the shot and stood up behind his opponent. Once his opponent turned around Sozin attacked him with a fire stream, effectively knocking him down, leaving Sozin as the victor once again.

Sozin was anxious for his second round opponent and realized his second round opponent was going to fight with a similar style as his first round opponent and prepared for the fight. Sozin decided to do some things a little differently; once the Agni Kai started he ran toward his opponent and jumped in the air to shoot fire out of both of his feet. Sozin then landed and turned around so he could hit with a roundhouse kick, using Firebending to knock his opponent over. Fire Lord Azulon was not surprised that Sozin was dominating his opponents.

Sozin's third round opponent was some one who Sozin thought was older than the age limit, but Sozin didn't complain. He wanted to fight and he was ready for any opponent that could be thrown at him. The fight started and Sozin was shocked. He had never faced some one with such power yet in the tournament, but he knew how to defeat him. Sozin sprinted around, dodging the fire and running to the back of his opponent. Sozin then used his superior agility to get right in front of his opponent and create a fire shield to block the Firebending attack that was being thrown at him. Sozin resisted the urge to back up and kept up his fire shield and didn't back up. Sozin tried to press forward but couldn't until he was able to get a Firebending attack out of his feet to connect with his opponent. Sozin saw an opening and he took it. Sozin used as much strength as he could to launch his fire shield at the man in front of him, knocking him down and finally declaring Sozin the victor.

Sozin went right for his seat after the duel. Sozin was tired and needed to regain all the strength he could before his next duel. Sozin looked up and saw Prince Iroh applauding him for his efforts and ingenuity. Sozin smiled back up at the prince and watched the next duel. It was a long duel that gave Sozin more than enough time to rest up for his 4th Agni Kai of the day.

Sozin walked over to the south side of the Agni Kai Chamber and waited for the cue to start the duel. The duel started and Sozin attacked first, taking the fight to his opponent. Sozin's opponent this round looked just like Sozin only older, bigger, and stronger. Sozin could also tell that this person had more power. Sozin knew this was going to be an uphill battle. He swept from side to side, doing anything and everything he could to get on the offensive. Sozin began to notice the temper of his opponent. Sozin then began to block everything and taunt his opponent, thus making him mad. Sozin smiled as he could see the anger beginning to show on the face of his adversary and he took advantage of it. Sozin taunted more and he felt the attacks coming faster and faster. Sozin waited for his opening and did a summersault and jumped up to shoot fire at his opponent. Sozin smiled as his attacks then came faster and faster until Sozin was able to land a clean shot that knocked the opponent down to the ground.

Sozin smiled and returned to the South Side of the Agni Kai Chamber, waiting for his next opponent. Sozin was ready and he was surprised when in front of him stood a fat, stout, slow boy who looked like he was barely a Firebender. Sozin was ready and he waited patiently for his opponent to attack. His opponent launched a weak fireball that Sozin had no trouble at all blocking the attack. Sozin launched a strong fireball back and noticed a slight weakness in his opponent's stance. Sozin saw that opening and went for it. Sozin stepped quickly to the left and used his left foot to push himself to the right. Sozin went from side to side quickly advancing on his opponent who was backing up. Sozin smiled as he could tell his opponent's close up defense would not stand a chance against his fireball.

Sozin got closer and closer to his opponent and prepared to unveil a charged attack. Sozin got close enough and launched his attack. His opponent tried to block it but he was too slow and he fell to the ground, lying in a crumpled heap. Sozin knew he had victory assured and he was going to move on to Day 3 of the 7 day tournament.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, once again Sozin has won the day and he has advanced to tomorrow's day, Firebenders 10 and under, in the tournament. So we will see you tomorrow, same time, same place, for day 3 of the Agni Kai Tournament" the Announcer said.

Day 3 of the Agni Kai Tournament was obviously going to be a powerful display of Firebending. Sozin was still weary from his 2 days prior of duels but he knew he would have 5 more grueling days if he wanted to win the tournament. Sozin breathed a sigh, but it wasn't a sigh of relief as he knew he was going to be tired by the end of the tournament. Sozin frowned and walked back to the Agni Kai Chamber.

Sozin once again was up first in the day and he was certainly ready. Sozin looked at his opponent and saw a slight stutter in his right leg. Sozin knew that he would have an opening if he kept attacking his opponent's right side. Sozin smiled as the Agni Kai began and he began to advance on his opponent. Sozin used a blow to his opponent's left side as a distraction and quickly attacked his opponent's left side. The opponent tried to dodge the attack but was half a second too slow. That slight hesitation cost him and Sozin took advantage with a brutal fire stream to the face of his opponent, who screamed before falling to the ground. Sozin looked down at his beaten down opponent and acknowledged his victory.

Sozin then waited patiently for his second round Agni Kai. At every free instant he received, Sozin tried to meditate, but he was always interrupted by some one who wanted to talk to him or a fight being over and the crowd cheering. When it was finally time for Sozin's second Agni Kai of the day he went to position quickly.

Sozin was in position for his 12th Agni Kai in his lifetime and he attacked quickly. Sozin moved quickly on his feet and tried to engulf his opponent with fire. Sozin could tell how inexperienced his opponent was with long range defense and Sozin took advantage of that fact. Sozin stayed at a long range battle and attacked. Sozin did not get any closer to his opponent and prepared to finish the duel. Sozin smiled and attacked with long range fire blast after long range fire blast. Sozin's opponent deflected the shots but he was getting tired much faster than Sozin. Sozin saw that and doubled the speed of his attacks. Once he did that his opponent began backing up faster. Sozin saw that and propelled himself after. Sozin eventually was able to get 2 fire blasts to connect at the same time, and his victory was assured.

Sozin smiled when it was finally time for his third round Agni Kai. His opponent was tired and Sozin was still shockingly full of energy. Sozin knew he would have the advantage in a long Agni Kai, but he did not want to take a long time for the Agni Kai because he would still have 2 duels coming up in the day. Sozin attacked with a fire stream to the face and looked in shock as his opponent fell to the ground. Sozin had won the fight, with only throwing 1 attack. Nobody saw that coming, especially Sozin, who was getting ready for another attack before realizing that he won the Agni Kai. Sozin went back to his seat and prepared to watch the first Agni Kai of the 4th round.

Sozin was happy with the length of the Agni Kai because he knew he would have the advantage in the last Agni Kai of the day as long as he won his Agni Kai quickly. As soon as the 1st Agni Kai of the 4th round was complete Sozin went and got into position. He attacked his opponent with so much speed and precision every one was impressed. Sozin ended the battle rather quickly as he did not hesitate in throwing fire blasts at his opponent. It was only a short time before Sozin was able to knock his opponent to the ground. Sozin thought he could hear his next opponent curse as he stepped into position to start the Agni Kai. Sozin was about to fight to be the champion for his 3rd consecutive day.

Sozin looked at his opponent and realized how energized he was, especially after a long Agni Kai a few minutes prior. Sozin did not show any happiness at that fact. Sozin was tired from his 3 days of non stop fighting and he knew he would have 4 more to go if he wanted to win the championship, and he did very much. Sozin looked directly into his opponent's eyes and saw a slight brown gleam to it, but he did not take any notice of it. Sozin ran up to his opponent once the duel started and began attacking furiously. Sozin did not care that he was using up precious energy but Sozin did not stop his attack. Sozin kept attacking until he watched his opponent crumple down to the ground in a beaten, tired heap.

"Wow, I think that was one of the most brutal displays of Firebending I have ever seen. Once again, Sozin has won the day, and is going to advance to face 11 year old Firebenders tomorrow. We will see you all tomorrow for Day 4 of our 7 day tournament" the announcer called out to the crowd.

Sozin felt ready for 5 duels today unlike the day before. Sozin went right to the Agni Kai Chamber, ready for fights. Sozin saw that the first fight had already started and he sat down in his chair waiting for his fight to begin.

When Sozin's first fight began he saw a tall, skinny Firebender who looked like he would be easy to knock down. Sozin also noticed how slow the big Firebender moved very slowly so Sozin prepared to attack. Sozin easily deflected the Firebending attack. Sozin then attacked with a quick combination of Firebending blasts and finished with a Firebending swipe and took out his opponent. Sozin looked down at his opponent and realized that his assumption was correct when Sozin thought he would be able to knock his opponent off his feet with ease.

Sozin had advanced to round 2 in the tournament, boasting a 16-0 record in Agni Kais. Sozin's round 2 Agni Kai faced Sozin with basically the same opponent he had in the first round. It didn't take Sozin very long to find out his opponent in round 2 was a twin brother to his opponent in round 1. Sozin decided quickly to try the same strategy that he did with his first round opponent and he attacked. Unfortunately for Sozin, this certain Firebender was much more difficult to knock down. Sozin had to work much harder to get the win in this Agni Kai. However, the crowd was getting used to Sozin winning every Agni Kai and started cheering him on. Sozin attacked and attacked and attacked his opponent with barrage after barrage of Firebending. It took a while for Sozin to knock his opponent down to the ground and get the victory in the round. It was certainly a hard fought victory.

Once round 3 came around, Sozin saw a stout, fat Firebender. Sozin smiled and attacked in an instant. The stout Firebender also attacked at the same time. Both talented Firebenders kept up their attack and the battled each other. Neither person could get an advantage but they kept their attacks going effortlessly. Sozin eventually stopped his attack and rolled to the side of his attacker. Sozin's opponent kept his attack going and Sozin was able to get behind his opponent. Sozin smiled when his opponent stopped his attack and looked down in shock to see he was firing at no one. Sozin cleared his throat and watched his opponent turn around in fear. Sozin shot a fire blast at his opponent so quickly he didn't have any time to react. Sozin's opponent fell to the ground once the fire blast connected with his face. Sozin had received a victory once again. This time he moved on to his fourth Agni Kai of the day.

Sozin looked at his fourth round opponent and saw a Firebender who was nothing but pure muscle. Sozin was not surprised when he was not the aggressor in this Agni Kai. Sozin was finally going to face his first true test. Sozin was looking for a flaw in his opponent's strategy, but he couldn't find anything. Sozin was furious and he attacked with callous disregard. Sozin just wanted to move on to the final round of the day so he could go on to the final fight and hopefully day 5. Sozin knew each day was going to get more and more difficult, but he kept attacking his opponent and finally was starting to get a slight advantage. Sozin fired combination after combination of fire blasts at his opponent and saw his opponent stagger back a few steps. Sozin smiled and kept up his attack. Sozin shot fire at his opponent's feet, forcing him to jump into the air. Once his feet cleared the ground Sozin smiled and attacked with a brutal Firebending attack right to the face. Sozin smiled when he heard the thud of his opponent's back hitting the ground.

Sozin returned to his side of the Agni Kai Chamber and turned to see a fire blast coming at him. Sozin deflected the attack and countered with an attack of his own. Sozin didn't even have any time to prepare for the duel. Sozin was still tired from his last duel but he did not change his attack at all. Sozin continued to attack and defend from attacks. Both Firebenders in this duel were extremely evenly matched. Sozin didn't want to lose this battle but neither did his opponent. Throughout the battle Sozin thought he heard Prince Iroh yelling at him to use his basics and destroy the opponent's roots. Sozin listened to Iroh and attacked using his basics. Sozin didn't stop his attack for anything and he kept attacking his opponent's legs until he saw a slight stumble. Sozin smiled and attacked with double the speed and precision. Sozin was upset that his opponent kept on standing through it all. Sozin then tried to attack faster but slowed down when he realized he was using too much energy. Sozin then took a deep breath before attacking once again. He remembered that his Firebending power comes from the breath, not the muscle. Sozin then had the energy to attack and finish off his opponent. Sozin shot fire blast after fire blast until his opponent couldn't take it anymore, and he fell to the ground, defeated by a child.

Sozin wanted to stop fighting for the day and he was overjoyed when he finally god the victory. Sozin knew he would have 5 more duels on day 5, so he went back to his quarters to get some rest before his toughest day yet. Sozin did not even care about all of the people congratulating him; all he wanted was to go to sleep.

Sozin woke up as the sun rose, and he got up to meditate before his duels. He was boasting an impressive 20-0 record in Agni Kais and was ready for his 5th day of duels. Sozin was told by a fan the night before that he was currently in 6th place for most number of Agni Kais won without a loss, out of people who are still alive. He was behind the current champion at 52-0, Prince Lu Ten at 61-0, the Metal Man at 62-0, Prince Ozai at 71-0, and Fire Lord Azulon at 100-0. Overall, Fire Lord Sozin had never lost an Agni Kai, and his record was an amazing 187-0. Sozin hoped one day he would be able to advance his standings and end his life in 1st place.

Sozin's 5th day of Firebending duels started out slowly. Sozin saw many fights that were completely boring. Sozin wanted to dominate. Shockingly to Sozin, his first opponent was the same person he defeated in the championship the day before. Sozin cleared his head and realized he wasn't hallucinating. Sozin attacked and the crowd was starting to get into the fight. It was the rematch every one was looking for. This time, Sozin knew how to win the Agni Kai.

Once the Agni Kai started Sozin attacked the legs of his opponent and watched his opponent back up quickly. Sozin was on the attack and he was attacking quickly, not caring about how much energy he was using. Sozin did not want to allow his opponent to see a weakness in his form and exploit it. Sozin attacked as his opponent backed up nearly all the way to the end of the chamber. Sozin then jumped into the air and lashed out with a powerful display of Firebending. Sozin smiled as his opponent nearly fell. Sozin made sure he would get the victory by connecting with another fire blast. Sozin smiled as his opponent was defeated once again.

Sozin's second round opponent was a tall, skinny, string bean like person. Sozin knew how to defeat tall opponents and he was ready for the battle. Sozin was not surprised his opponent was guarding his lower body when the battle started so Sozin decided to attack his opponent's upper body. Sozin smiled at the shock his opponent experienced when Sozin didn't attack his legs. Sozin took advantage of his opponent's shock and attacked with a swift Firebending kick. The flames extended and Sozin watched his opponent battle the flames. Sozin smiled when his opponent staggered backwards due to the power of the flames. Sozin kept shooting fire blasts at his opponent until he fell down onto his back, hard. Sozin acknowledged another victory and upped his record to 22-0.

Sozin's third round opponent was an average sized Firebender who was built of pure muscle. Sozin knew how big, strong Firebenders thought and knew how to get the victory. Sozin did not throw a single attack in the beginning. He used his small size and speed to evade all of the attacks that were thrown his way. He could see that his opponent was beginning to get tired. Sozin smiled when he started to see the sweat form on his opponent's forehead. Sozin smiled when he could hear his opponent's anger. Sozin then attacked his opponent and took advantage of the exhaust that his opponent was facing as he attacked with a swift 3 move combination. Sozin smiled when his opponent fell to the floor giving Sozin the clear victory.

Sozin's 24th opponent in his lifetime was another tall Firebender, but this one was a fat Firebender. Sozin figured out a strategy on taking him to the ground rather quickly and jumped on the idea. Sozin ran toward the Firebender throwing attack after attack at him. Sozin's opponent blocked every shot and did not show any sign of being tired. Sozin smiled and used his speed to get behind his opponent. Sozin then did everything he could to stay behind his opponent, making his opponent extend himself. His opponent was using a lot of energy to turn around to try to knock Sozin down to the ground. Sozin smiled when his opponent swung his elbow wildly. Sozin easily evaded the strike and connected with a fire blast. His opponent did not block even a fraction of the attack. Sozin's opponent finally fell to the ground and Sozin earned his hardest victory yet.

Sozin had been watching his 25th opponent for a while and realized how large his temper was. Sozin smiled as he knew exactly how to get the victory against this opponent. Sozin waited for the Agni Kai to start and allowed his opponent to attack. Sozin blocked all of his opponent's strikes and taunted him at the same time. Sozin was getting the upper hand without throwing a single strike and his opponent was getting very frustrated. Sozin frowned when the Firebending strikes thrown at him increased in intensity. Sozin was being backed down slowly but none of the strikes were connecting. Once Sozin was near the end his opponent launched a wild shot at him. Sozin ducked and ran behind his opponent quick as a whip.

"Missed me" Sozin taunted. His opponent yelled as he ran toward Sozin. Sozin smiled and connected with a Firebending kick to his opponent's face as he was running toward Sozin. Sozin smiled when his opponent hit the ground, giving Sozin his 25th victory in the tournament.

This time, Sozin did not wait for the announcements to be finished. Once he was clearly the winner Sozin left the Agni Kai Chamber and went back to his quarters to meditate and rest up for the next day of Agni Kais.

When Sozin walked into the Agni Kai Chamber on the 6th day of the Agni Kai Tournament, he was boasting an impressive 25-0 record in Agni Kais. Sozin walked into the Agni Kai Chamber and looked with happiness that the fights had already started. He was also pleased that his Agni Kai was next on the list. Sozin looked in shock as both of the people in the duel landed at the same time. He looked to the announcer to find out what was going on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, both competitors' backs hit the ground at the same time, there for, both men have been eliminated" the announcer said. Sozin was overjoyed. He knew he was going to get a free victory if he won the first match of the day.

Sozin got into position in front of his opponent and the Agni Kai began. These two Firebenders were fighting not for 1 victory and advancing 1 round, but for 2 victories and a ticket to round 3. Sozin attacked ruthlessly with Firebending moves that most Firebenders did not learn until they were 11 or 12. Sozin was not even 3 years old and he was dominating certain Firebenders that were 10 years older. Sozin smiled when he began backing his opponent down. Sozin did everything he could to knock his 13 year old opponent down but nothing was working. Sozin attacked with barrage after barrage, knowing he would have a long time to rest after the duel was complete. Sozin attacked with swift combinations and quick jabs, but all he could do was back his opponent down. Sozin doubled the speed of his attacks and finally was able to knock his opponent down after many combinations. His hard fought victory earned him a ticket to round 3 on Day 6 of the Agni Kai Tournament.

Once Sozin's 3rd round Agni Kai came around and he was fully rested when his opponent had already fought 2 Agni Kais that day. Sozin smiled when the Agni Kai started and he attacked, taking advantage of his opponent's exhaust. Sozin attacked with combination after combination of Firebending strikes and kicks before finally gaining an advantage. Once Sozin saw an advantage he took it and attacked. Sozin attacked the legs of the tall opponent that was standing in front of him and the results were good for Sozin. He was backing his opponent down extremely quickly and knew it would not be long before he finally received a victory in the Agni Kai and a fight in the 4th round of the Agni Kai Tournament. Sozin finally was able to knock his opponent down with a swift roundhouse Firebending kick. Sozin smiled when his opponent finally fell to the ground and Sozin went to sit down.

During Sozin's 4th round match, he was fighting very well and he finished continued his quest for dominance throughout the Agni Kai Tournament. Sozin was backing down his opponent and outfighting his opponent at every turn. Sozin once again was able to get the victory with a 3 move combination followed by his signature roundhouse Firebending kick. Sozin smiled when his opponent fell head over heels to the ground, giving Sozin the clear victory.

Sozin's 5th round opponent came forward and attacked Sozin quickly. Sozin was backed down by the force of the attack but still was able to block the attack with ease. Sozin blocked 3 attacks easily and then attacked with a combination of his own. Sozin noticed how much trouble his opponent had to block his attacks. Sozin attacked with another quick combination but still was unable to knock his opponent down to the ground. Sozin attacked with a 5 move combination that sent his opponent backing down quickly. Sozin pursued and hit another 5 move combination followed by his roundhouse Firebending kick. Though shockingly for Sozin, his opponent did not go down. Sozin hit another roundhouse kick and this time his opponent went down. Sozin smiled when he upped his record to 30-0 and advanced to the 7th day of the tournament. Sozin smiled when he went back to his quarters, not noticing Prince Iroh, Prince Ozai, and Fire Lord Azulon talking.

"Do you think he can defeat the champion Prince Ozai?" Fire Lord Azulon asked.

"I don't know. It will be a battle that will be fun to watch" Prince Ozai replied.

"I have seen the champion fight before. In my opinion, Sozin will be in for the fight of his life" Prince Iroh said.

"I do agree with both of you. I have also been thinking long and hard about Sozin's Firebending teacher. I am the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation is fighting a war. I do not have time to teach Sozin to Firebend. I need some one I can trust who will teach him correctly. I was personally thinking about asking Prince Lu Ten to teach Sozin. Your son seems like he is impressed by Sozin, Prince Iroh" Fire Lord Azulon suggested.

"I will talk to Lu Ten, my lord. I would like to get his opinion first" Iroh suggested.

"Of course Prince Iroh, you can tell me before the big war meeting in 2 days" Fire Lord Azulon said.

"Are you sure it will be a good idea for Prince Lu Ten to train Sozin? Prince Lu Ten would be better suited on the front lines with his father" Prince Ozai threw out.

"No, I think Prince Lu Ten would be a great teacher for Sozin. It would be nice to see how Prince Lu Ten deals with being a leader. He should start small by teaching the child" Fire Lord Azulon replied coolly. Iroh and Ozai bowed to Fire Lord Azulon before returning to their homes for the rest of the day.

"They are both oblivious to my plans to replace them both with Sozin as my successor. Let them believe Sozin will cause no harm" Fire Lord Azulon thought to himself, smiling.

It was finally Day 7 of the Agni Kai Tournament and Sozin was preparing for his hardest duels he could imagine. When he got to the Agni Kai chamber he was surprised to see that the chamber was completely empty. Sozin took advantage of the situation and sat down to meditate. Sozin's goal was to clear his mind, and he did in the two hours of free time that he had before the Agni Kai Chamber started to fill up. They were all waiting, just like he was, in anticipation for the final day of the Agni Kai Tournament. Sozin saw the Announcer motion for him to get into position for his first duel and Sozin did not hesitate.

Sozin saw his first opponent and smiled at the advantage he would have. He was fighting in the 7th day, where any one 16 and under could fight. Sozin knew that it was rare for people to master Firebending before they turn 16 and he also knew that there were no Firebending masters in the tournament. Sozin smiled and attacked with a swift combination. Sozin went for a couple of quick Firebending jabs and connected with them. Sozin saw his opponent back away and continued his attack. Sozin launched 3 quick 3 move combinations that forced his opponent to back down faster. Sozin then connected with a 5 move combination that forced his opponent to nearly lose his footing. Sozin smiled and hit two spinning roundhouse kicks that knocked the opponent down. Sozin won the battle and was 3 wins away from an Agni Kai with the champion of the tournament.

Sozin's second duel of the day was going to be a duel against a short, stout opponent. This opponent was about twice the size of Sozin but still the shortest person he had ever had to fight. Sozin waited for his opponent to attack and was somewhat shocked at the power he had. Sozin had never had to face some one so powerful before but still Sozin was able to meet him blow for blow. Sozin could also see a slight hesitation in his opponent's left knee. Sozin attacked the right side very quickly, taking out his opponent's right knee, giving him the clear advantage. Sozin fired a quick 3 move combination and let out a sigh of shock as his opponent fell to the ground. Sozin thought he was going to have to attack much more but he took the victory.

Sozin's third round opponent was the tallest opponent in the tournament. Sozin knew how to get the win but also knew his opponent would have a clear leverage advantage if they ever got into a power off. Sozin frowned and attacked his opponent with a quick fire blast that his opponent blocked with relative ease. Sozin then attacked his opponent's legs and smiled at the difficulty his opponent had to block the strikes. Sozin was fighting with every ounce of strength he had to knock his opponent down but shockingly his opponent was standing through it all. Sozin went for his signature roundhouse kick but it also didn't knock the tall man down. Sozin was beginning to get frustrated but he remembered his Firebending basics. Sozin attacked the legs of his opponent and smiled as he was finally beginning to gain an advantage. Sozin connected with 5 consecutive 3 move combinations. Then he landed a 5 move combination followed off by 3 roundhouse Firebending kicks. Only then did his opponent finally fall to the ground. Sozin smiled and walked back to his seat, waiting for his next fight.

Sozin's fourth round opponent was a powerful Firebender who boasted a powerful finishing combination. Sozin knew he would have to avoid that finishing combination if he was going to have a chance to fight the champion. Sozin decided he was going to attack first so he would be able to hopefully avoid the deadly finishing combination. Sozin attacked quickly and met an immovable opponent. None of Sozin's attacks were even fazing the man standing in front of him. Sozin was upset at that fact but he did a great job at not making his anger visible. Sozin kept up his ruthless attack using combinations and swift shots but he could not back the opponent down. Sozin attacked the legs and finally caused his opponent to stagger. Sozin smiled and attacked his opponent's legs with swift combinations. Sozin then attacked his opponent's legs with a swift roundhouse Firebending kick. Sozin hit connected with another roundhouse kick and smiled when his opponent nearly lost his footing. Sozin then connected with a third roundhouse Firebending kick to his opponent's legs and smiled when his opponent fell. Sozin had received the victory and has advanced to face the champion.

Sozin looked across the Agni Kai Chamber in exhaust at the reigning champion who was ready for a fight. Suddenly the announcer stepped into the middle of the two Firebenders.

"In 1 hour Sozin will face the defending champion, Kuzon, in an Agni Kai for the championship, but now we will give the two competitors a little break so they will not be exhausted at the final duel. Now you can place your bets on the final duel, for two undefeated competitors" the announcer said. Sozin let out a sigh of relief and he walked quickly toward his quarters to meditate.

1 hour later, Sozin went back to the Agni Kai Chamber and made it right before the opening introductions. He went to the South Side of the Agni Kai Chamber and stared across the chamber at the defending champion. Kuzon stared back and mouthed to Sozin a couple of insults but Sozin did not care. He was ready for the hardest duel in his life.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, after 1 full week of Agni Kais, we are finally down to the last Agni Kai. The betting pools are closed, and now it is finally time for the one and only Championship Duel. On the North side of the Agni Kai Chamber is the current reigning Champion, boasting a record of 52-0, at age 16, Kuzon. Now on the South Side of the Agni Kai Chamber stands the challenger, boasting a record of 34-0, age 2, Sozin. Now, let's start the duel" the announcer said, simply to make the crowd get loud and to raise the anticipation for the Agni Kai. Fire Lord Azulon had moved down right next to the Agni Kai Arena to watch the Agni Kai up close. He, like every one else, was anxious for the final Agni Kai of the tournament. Sozin also noticed a Firebender who was talking to Kuzon. Sozin was motioned to come to talk to Fire Lord Azulon.

"Sozin, you are facing the defending champion. He was trained in Admiral Jeong Jeong's training camp. He is very powerful, you need to beware, he is going to attack first and ask questions never. Admiral Jeong Jeong is one of the best teachers when it comes to teaching restraint. Beware" Azulon told him.

"I will defeat him, my lord" Sozin said. Azulon nodded and sent Sozin to get into position. The two Firebenders went close to each other and started talking trash.

"Even though you are being trained by Fire Lord Azulon you will not stand a chance against me" Kuzon said, smirking.

"Really, this duel will decide which one of us is going to continue undefeated. The loser will never be able to rise up from their shame and humiliation. I feel sorry for you" Sozin said before walking back to his position.

Sozin faced off against Kuzon and they both started the battle launching a fire blast at each other. Sozin and Kuzon attacked each other from long range. After a long stalemate with the long range battle, the battle then raged into a midrange battle. Sozin and Kuzon were basically even with the midrange battle with both Firebenders connecting with a couple of quick strikes, not anything that would really make a difference in the long run. The two competitors then attacked each other from a close range standpoint. Kuzon was not using nearly as much energy as Sozin in a close range battle and it showed. In this standpoint the two Firebenders had a crazy exchange of Firebending moves but neither of them did any damage.

After that exchange, Kuzon was able to get the advantage and he started attacking Sozin with fire whips. Sozin did everything he could to hold Kuzon at bay, but he could not do it. Sozin was struck with blow after blow but he still did not go down. Kuzon waited for the perfect opportunity and struck with a fire stream. Sozin got his hands up and used a fire shield to block the attack. Suddenly there was a huge explosion and Sozin and Kuzon were engulfed with smoke. When the smoke cleared neither man had gone down.

Sozin and Kuzon looked at each other in shock as they wiped sweat off their foreheads. Both Firebenders were tired and were both looking at each other. Kuzon was looking at Sozin with disbelief and anger while Sozin looked at Kuzon with respect and moderate frustration. Suddenly both Firebenders grew tired of waiting and ran at each other with fire in their hand. Both Firebenders began throwing a punch at each other and Azulon's eyes opened wide. He knew what they were doing and he stood up as the fire blasts hit each other.

Both competitors, Kuzon and Sozin, were both thrown backwards. Sozin, due to his small size was thrown up into the air, but Kuzon was thrown back and landed on his back, but continued rolling head-over-heel, until he landed on the outside of the arena. Sozin was still flying, and Azulon could tell Sozin was trying to navigate himself to be able to land on his feet.

When Sozin flew, there were many thoughts going through his mind. Specifically, Sozin wanted to avenge Lu Ten, make Fire Lord Azulon proud, and prove to everyone in the Fire Nation that he had the potential to be the greatest Firebender in history, including all of the past champions, Prince Ozai, Prince Iroh, Fire Lord Azulon, and even Fire Lord Sozin, whom he was named after.

Finally Sozin did get all the way to be nearly straight up, despite still being in the air. Sozin braced for impact, and landed on his feet. Sozin slid and when he felt like he was going to fall he used his leg strength to propel himself back so he could do a back flip and land on his feet again.

Every one waited for Sozin to fall, but let out a cheer when he didn't. Sozin was still standing tall, getting the victory.

Even before the announcer could start talking Sozin walked away from the Agni Kai Chamber. He was caught by Lu Ten, holding Azula and being followed by Zuko, before he could get very far.

"I must say, that last Agni Kai was a great Agni Kai to watch" Lu Ten told Sozin.

"Thank you for your words; it gave me pleasure to avenge your unfair loss of the championship" Sozin said.

"Thank you Sozin, but I think this belongs to you now" Lu Ten said, handing Sozin a championship belt, similar to the one from the Earth Rumble Tournament, except this one had a picture of the Fire Nation National Emblem as well as a picture of Sozin's Comet on each side of it.

"Wow, this is really cool" Sozin said.

"I can not believe how mature this kid is. It is like Grandfather has brainwashed him" Lu Ten thought, but shrugging off the thought.

"I have been told to ask you if you would like to get a break from your Firebending Training for a day, so you could come and play with Zuko and Azula" Lu Ten told Sozin.

"I would love to. If you will excuse me, I am tired and I would like to retire for the night" Sozin said. Sozin bowed his head to Lu Ten before returning to his quarters.

"I can't believe that child is 2 years old" Lu Ten muttered.

"What did you say Lu?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing Zuko, just forget about it" Lu Ten said, cradling Azula softly. Zuko shrugged and ran after Lu Ten.


	5. Leaving The Palace

**Leaving the Palace**

Two days after the end of the Agni Kai tournament, Sozin woke up as the sun rose like on a normal day for him. Sozin's thoughts dwelled on the past two days. Two days earlier, Sozin won the 87th annual Agni Kai Tournament. After that, he was so tired he did not wake up at dawn the next day. Sozin also remembered what happened the day before. The day after the Agni Kai Tournament, Sozin had the most fun in his life. Sozin smiled as he thought back to the day prior, he remembered playing Fire vs. Earth, tag, and hide and seek. Sozin even fought a fun, playful duel with Lu Ten. Both, Sozin and Lu Ten, weren't trying and soon they both turned on Zuko and Azula, lightly taking them off their feet. Sozin picked up Azula as Lu Ten picked up Zuko. All 4 of them were soon laughing and having a great time.

Sozin smiled at that, but still maintained his realization that all of that was in the past. Sozin was just about to start meditating but grumbled when he heard a knock at his door. Sozin stood up and went to open the door.

"Fire Lord Azulon requests an audience with you" the servant said.

"I am on my way" Sozin said, before putting on his fancy Fire Nation robes.

Sozin walked into the Throne Room and bowed before the low wall of fire.

"You wish to speak to me, my lord?" Sozin asked.

"Yes, it is time for you to resume your training" Fire Lord Azulon replied.

"I am ready, my lord. What lesson do you have for me today?" Sozin asked.

"I will not be teaching you anymore. You now have a new Firebending teacher" Fire Lord Azulon said.

"What? Who is my new Firebending teacher?" Sozin asked.

"You will be instructed by Prince Lu Ten" Fire Lord Azulon said.

"Why am I going to be instructed by him?" Sozin asked.

"Lu Ten is a Firebending Master. I am the Fire Lord; I do not have time to train any one. Prince Lu Ten is the only person worthy of instructing you" Fire Lord Azulon replied coolly.

"Where will he be instructing me?" Sozin said, finally giving in, remembering the Fire Lord's word is law.

"You will leave the palace this afternoon. Prince Lu Ten will be instructing you at the Black Cliffs, moderately close to the Great Gates of Azulon" Fire Lord Azulon replied.

"Why am I not staying in the Royal Palace?" Sozin asked.

"The Black Cliffs are uninhabited. You will not be disturbed there, unlike at the palace where you will have servants barging in on you all the time" Fire Lord Azulon reasoned.

"I do not understand what you are getting at, my lord" Sozin said.

"Sozin, you will return to the capitol every year to defend your championship, but other than that you need to focus on your Firebending, nothing else. There is no better place than the Black Cliffs" Fire Lord Azulon replied coolly.

"Very well, when do we depart?" Sozin asked, holding in his frustration.

"You will depart this evening. Once you become a Firebending Master you may return to the palace and show me what you have learned" Fire Lord Azulon answered simply.

"As you wish, my lord" Sozin replied.

"One more thing, no one must know about your ties to me or Prince Ozai. I expect you to forget about it all so your training will come faster" Fire Lord Azulon said.

"Now he is trying to take away everything I know AND everyone I love?" Sozin screamed inside himself.

"Of course, my lord; it will be done" Sozin said bluntly. Fire Lord Azulon motioned for Sozin to leave. Sozin stood up and walked out of the throne room, angrily.

Sozin went to his quarters and began to meditate. Sozin attempted to control his anger. Sozin was not happy when a knock came at his door but went to answer it nonetheless. He saw a servant in front of him.

"What do you need?" Sozin asked, annoyed.

"Prince Lu Ten has asked me to tell you your ship will be leaving in one hour. Please be at the beach by then" the servant said.

"Fine" Sozin said angrily before packing. Sozin did not have very much to pack, all he had was 2 training robes and his fancy Fire Nation robes. He threw his bag over his shoulder and walked toward the beach. Sozin arrived at the beach about 5 minutes before the ship was scheduled to depart. Sozin saw every one he knew down at the docks. He didn't expect to get a true goodbye but Azula and Zuko came forward to see him.

"Goodbye my friends, I will miss you" Sozin told them. Sozin got a sad smile from Zuko. Azula jumped into Sozin, who laughed, and the three friends embraced in a group hug. When the hug broke off the two younger natives went back to their parents, as Sozin went onto the Fire Nation ship with Lu Ten.

As the ship left the dock, Sozin and Lu Ten looked back to the shore to see every one waving back at them. Sozin was sitting on the rail and Lu Ten was standing next to him. The two Firebenders watched the shore until they couldn't see anything before they finally looked at each other. They did not say a word and went to their respective quarters for the ship ride.


	6. The Life Of The Hunter

**The Life of the Hunter**

Sozin and Lu Ten got off the ship at the Black Cliffs and watched it speed back to the palace. They were going to receive food once a week but other than that they were required to survive on their own. The two Firebenders looked at each other confidently, waiting for the other to speak. Lu Ten finally broke the silence, starting a speech.

"Sozin, I know you would rather be trained by my grandfather, but I hope you know he is the Fire Lord and he does not have time for anything, even his family" Lu Ten said.

"Yes, I know" Sozin murmured.

"I will do my best to train you, but I am a new teacher so you will need to bear with me. You have mastered the basics of Firebending, but now we will start the advanced techniques. Once you master those I will teach you the master set" Lu Ten replied coolly.

"That sounds like a plan to me. What are we going to do about sparring partners?" Sozin asked.

"We will spar with each other. Shall we get started?" Lu Ten asked the young boy.

"Yes, master" Sozin replied coolly as Lu Ten smiled at him.

"Up first we will hunt for food. You should know, I am also supposed to perfect your fighting skills, not just for the Agni Kai Tournament, but for real fights" Lu Ten said.

"That sounds like a plan. How are we going to get food?" Sozin asked.

"We are going to hunt and fish for food" Lu Ten replied.

"We should split up. We can cover more ground that way" Sozin suggested.

"Good plan. There is a forest up the rocks and to the North. The ocean is right here. I will stay and fish today. You go up the rocks to the North. There is a clean path up right there" Lu Ten said, pointing to a narrow path.

"What will I use for weapons?" Sozin asked.

"These dual swords will be your weapons" you can channel your Firebending through them when necessary. Try not to use Firebending on our dinner until we cook it" Lu Ten said. Sozin took the swords, still in their hilt, and bowed to Lu Ten before walking up the path.

Over the years Lu Ten and Sozin spent at the Black Cliffs, their relationship turned from a teacher/student relationship into a father/son relationship. They worked all day long, only using breaks to eat.

During the mornings Lu Ten taught Sozin more about Firebending. Sozin and Lu Ten worked on advanced moves, breathing exercises, and advanced points of attack. Sozin learned how to alternate between an open palm Firebending attack, a punch Firebending attack, a kick Firebending attack, and the more advanced 2-finger Firebending attack. Over the years, Sozin learned the time and place for all of the different attacks. He learned all of the different techniques and mastered them so he was good enough to use the attacks in battle.

During the afternoons Lu Ten and Sozin hunted and fished for food. One Firebender hunted, using the dual swords; the other Firebender fished, using a handmade spear. On the days that hunting and fishing went fast, the Firebenders took turns honing their skills with the weapons. Sozin remembered Lu Ten telling him that he would need to use the dual swords, not Firebending, if he ever was required to hide in an Earth Kingdom town.

During the evenings Lu Ten and Sozin worked on stealth and agility. Sozin learned from Lu Ten how use your senses when you are in a tight situation. The older Firebender taught Sozin how to see in the dark, work while trapped in small spaces, and taught him how to travel without stepping on anything, so he wouldn't be noticed.

Though it took many years, when Sozin was 8 years old he finally became a Master. Over the 5 years away from the palace, Sozin had forgotten about Zuko and Azula. He only went back to the palace for 1 week every year, and that was for the Agni Kai tournament, and Zuko and Azula did not show for any of the Tournaments, though by the time Sozin reached his third tournament, he could not remember Zuko and Azula at all.

Five days after Sozin mastered Firebending Lu Ten received a letter from Fire Lord Azulon.

"Sozin, come here. We have received a letter from Fire Lord Azulon" Lu Ten called. Sozin ran over and sat down in front of Lu Ten.

"What does it say?" Sozin asked.

"Fire Lord Azulon has asked us to return to the palace. He would like to see you perform your Firebending sequence for him. He has also requested that I help lead an invasion of Ba Sing Se" Lu Ten told him.

"So you are telling me I get to meet the Fire Lord?" Sozin asked, astonished.

"Yes. The ship is almost here. There it is" Lu Ten said, pointing to a large Fire Nation Navy vessel coming toward the beach.

"Pack your things, quickly!" Lu Ten ordered. Sozin ran to grab everything and he was able to get back to the beach before the ship was ready to leave.

Sozin got on the ship and frowned as he looked to the only home he ever knew. Though something deep inside him told him that he would see the Black Cliffs again, Sozin couldn't help feeling sad about leaving his home. Due to the late hour, Sozin and Lu Ten went to sleep in separate chambers.


	7. Returning To The Palace

**Returning to the Palace**

When Sozin woke up the ship had already docked at the beaches of the Fire Nation Capitol. Sozin read a note from Lu Ten, which told him to go to the palace to see Fire Lord Azulon immediately. Sozin smiled and got dressed to see the Fire Lord. Sozin put on his new Fire Nation clothes, and put the rest of his things into a bag and slung it over his shoulder before beginning the walk to the royal palace.

Lu Ten caught up with Sozin when Sozin reached the Fire Nation royal palace.

"Sozin, give me your bag. I will put them in your quarters for you" Lu Ten said. Sozin obliged and gave the older Firebender his bag.

"Thank you, I shouldn't be long" Sozin said, and walked into the throne room. Out of the corner of his eye Sozin saw two kids follow him into the throne room.

Sozin saw the two kids hide behind the curtains, but he didn't do anything.

Sozin started his form as Zuko and Azula were looking on in amazement at the power Sozin possessed. Even Fire Lord Azulon was impressed with Sozin. When his form was complete Sozin bowed to Fire Lord Azulon and prepared for his review.

"Most impressive young one, you are merely a child, and obviously much more powerful than some of my generals" Azulon said and smirked.

"My heir is doing very well" Azulon thought.

"Thank you sir" Sozin said and he bowed before leaving.

"He is still not ready to learn of my plan, but he will be soon enough" Fire Lord Azulon thought, chuckling.

Once Zuko and Azula got outside Azula went right to him and Zuko followed her.

"That Firebending display was amazing" Azula said.

"Ah, the two kids who watched from behind the curtain" Sozin thought.

"Thank you. I am Sozin by the way" Sozin said. Zuko and Azula introduced themselves and walked around the palace with Sozin.

"Do you live around here?" Sozin asked.

"Yes. Fire Lord Azulon is our grandfather" Zuko replied.

"Hmm, so they are Lu Ten's cousins" Sozin thought, confidently. He had heard about Lu Ten's cousins while he was at the Black Cliffs training.

"Are you both Firebenders?" Sozin asked.

"Yes. Are you already considered a Master Firebender?" Zuko asked.

"Yes. I became a master right before I came to the palace" Sozin said. Azula couldn't hide her envy of Sozin.

"Ah, so the young girl is happy I have so much power. Since both of them are Firebenders, perhaps I will see them at the next Agni Kai Tournament" Sozin thought, hiding a smirk.

"Would you like to join us for dinner tonight Sozin?" Azula asked. At first Sozin refused but Azula continued begging him to reconsider. Sozin eventually accepted and allowed Azula and Zuko to lead him to their home in the palace. Dinner was nice and every one got along well.

"Father, we're home" Zuko called.

"Good, good" Ozai muttered, walking up to them.

"Prince Ozai is their father, this makes me wonder" Sozin thought, bowing to Prince Ozai.

"Who is he?" Ozai asked, pointing at Sozin.

"This is Sozin, we met him outside the throne room" Azula explained quickly.

"What did I tell you about bringing guests home?" Ozai snapped.

"Prince Ozai, it is good to meet you. Zuko and Azula offered me some dinner and I could not refuse" Sozin said.

"Why were you outside the throne room?" Ozai asked.

"I had just finished my performing my Firebending form to Fire Lord Azulon, and when I got out of the throne room I met Zuko and Azula" Sozin replied.

"You are the Firebending Master my father has been talking about?" Ozai asked, shocked.

"Yes, I am" Sozin said proudly.

"Ursa, we have a guest" Ozai called. Quickly, Ursa hurried out from the kitchen to see Sozin.

"Hello, I am Zuko and Azula's mother" Ursa said. Sozin bowed to her, just like he did to Ozai.

"Pleased to meet you" Sozin replied.

"Is every one ready for dinner?" Ursa asked.

"Yeah!" Zuko and Azula exclaimed simultaneously. Ursa smiled and led Sozin into the kitchen.

"I hope you are hungry Sozin, we always have extra dumplings left over" Ursa told him.

"I am; thank you" Sozin said.

Once every one was seated at the table they started talking.

"So Sozin, I have not heard much about you. Where did you live before you came to the palace?" Ozai asked.

"I have spent most of my life training. I lived at the Black Cliffs for as long as I can remember; only coming to the palace one week out of the year for the Agni Kai Tournament" Sozin said.

"Good, he doesn't remember anything before that" Ozai thought.

"You are Lu Ten's student?" Ursa asked.

"Yes. Lu Ten taught me how to Firebend as well as how to hunt and defend myself in the wild" Sozin said.

"Most impressive" Ozai thought.

"Did you hear about Lu Ten going off to fight in the war?" Ozai asked.

"Yes, I did today; I don't know what I will do without my teacher" Sozin admitted.

"Surely a Firebending Master is not in need of a teacher" Ozai said.

"Every one still has things to learn. I will most likely end up teaching myself more about Firebending" Sozin replied.

"He certainly has spirit" Ozai thought.

"Didn't you say you are competing in the Agni Kai Tournament?" Azula asked.

"Yes, will I be seeing you there this year?" Sozin asked.

"Yes, both of us are going to compete this year" Zuko said.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck, though I must tell you, I haven't won the tournament 5 consecutive years for no reason" Sozin said.

"That is true. You won the tournament when you were three years old" Ozai said.

"Yes, I did; I am sorry for the inconvenience, but I must be going. If you don't mind, I will come back tomorrow morning before I leave the capitol tomorrow afternoon" Sozin said.

"Of course, good night Sozin" Ursa said.

"Good night" Ozai, Azula, and Zuko echoed.

"Good night" Sozin said as he stood up. He bowed before leaving.

Sozin's room was not too fancy, but he enjoyed being able to sleep in a bed. He knew he wouldn't be staying long, so he didn't bother unpacking. Sozin just changed his clothes and went to sleep.

The next morning, Sozin woke up at dawn and put on some nice clothes before walking back to Zuko and Azula's house. He walked there and arrived right when Ursa was on her way to wake Azula and Zuko.

"Good morning, Prince Ozai" Sozin said bowing.

"Good morning, I might be curious as to why you are here, since I heard you are supposed to speak with Fire Lord Azulon shortly" Ozai said.

"Yes, I remember, I just wanted to say goodbye to Zuko and Azula" Sozin said.

"I'm sorry, but they just woke up. I will tell them you came by" Ozai said.

"Thank you, Prince Ozai" Sozin said. He bowed before walking to the throne room.

Sozin entered the throne room and bowed to Fire Lord Azulon.

"You wish to see me, my lord?" Sozin asked.

"Yes, I do; I heard from Prince Ozai of your plan to leave the capitol this evening. Why do you wish to leave so soon?" Azulon asked.

"The Agni Kai Tournament is in 2 months. I would like to continue my training before the tournament" Sozin said.

"Good, good" Azulon thought, pleased.

"What training is necessary for a Firebending Master?" Azulon asked, curious.

"Well, I still am not able to create a blue flame" Sozin said.

"So he knows about blue fire" Azulon thought.

"Now why would you leave the palace instead of just staying and training here?" Azulon asked.

"Here, I get someone taking care of me. I don't need some one to take care of me. I can take care of myself, by myself, with no one's help" Sozin said.

"Independent, that is good for a leader" Azulon thought.

"I can certainly respect that, but how will you get back to the palace every year for the tournament?" Azulon asked.

"Well, I was planning to talk to one of the admirals and ask if there was any way I would be able to get a small one-man boat to use for transportation" Sozin replied coolly.

"He plans ahead; that is very good" Azulon thought.

"I will get you a boat myself. Send the admiral to me" the Fire Lord replied.

"Thank you, my lord" Sozin said, and he went to talk to the admiral.

When Sozin got to see the admiral, the admiral obliged immediately. Sozin smiled and went to go see Zuko and Azula at their school.

Sozin saw a mob of kids surround Azula after her school got out.

"Oh, oh; this doesn't look good at all" Sozin thought. He came walking up to the fight and stepped right next to Azula.

"This fight is over" Sozin said. Sozin attempted to leave but was surrounded and one of the people that were attacking Azula attacked him. Sozin was dreadfully outnumbered but attacked nonetheless. His Firebending was far more advanced than any of the mob's Firebending. Eventually Sozin was only opposed by 1 person and attacked. Both launched fire streams at each other but a wall of fire appeared in between them. Every one looked over at who created the wall of fire and realized it was Fire Lord Azulon.

"Sozin, come with me" Azulon said angrily. Sozin followed Azulon to the palace and into the throne room. Sozin noticed Azula and Zuko had tried to follow but they were stopped dead by Ozai and Ursa.

Azulon sat down on the throne and looked down at Sozin.

"What were you thinking? Why would you even think about fighting all of them? You could have burned the school's top Firebenders" Azulon spat at Sozin.

"Sir, I" Sozin started but got cut off.

"You what, you wanted to feel the breeze of Firebending on another human for fun?" Azulon yelled. The wall of fire in front of the throne was going higher than Azulon had seen before.

"I only did it" Sozin started again.

"You only did it because you were tired of Firebending at only 1 person and wanted to try your luck against a group?" Azulon asked angrily, making the fire go higher.

"I only did it to save Azula!" Sozin said quickly before Azulon could interrupt him again.

"What?" Azulon asked. The fire died down a little though Azulon was still very angry.

"I don't know how it started, but Azula got into a fight. She was outnumbered, ten to one; I couldn't just stand there and watch her get taken apart. I had to intervene" Sozin said.

"Did you win the fight?" Azulon asked, his anger, as well as the intensity of the wall of fire, dying steadily.

"I was going to, sir, but you stopped the end" Sozin said.

"Thank you for saving my granddaughter" Azulon said quietly, the wall of fire returning to its usual size.

"My pleasure, sir; she is my friend" Sozin told the aging Fire Lord.

"You may go" Azulon said, calmly. To Sozin, he actually seemed happy.

Sozin stood up and bowed to the Fire Lord before walking out of the throne room. When Sozin got out of the throne room he had a clear path to the outside of the palace and fresh air. When he got out, he saw Ozai, Ursa, Zuko, and Azula waiting for him. He went to talk to Ursa and Ozai first.

"We heard what you did today. Thank you, so much" Ursa said.

"Thank you for helping my daughter" Ozai said.

"You're welcome, I will see you in 2 months at the tournament" Sozin said, bowing.

"You certainly shall see us there" Ursa said, smiling.

Sozin smiled back and walked to go talk to Zuko and Azula.

"Thank you for saving my sister" Zuko said.

"You're welcome, but what did you do to make them want to attack you, Azula?" Sozin asked.

"Oh, I absolutely kicked their leader into the ground during our Agni Kai" Azula replied, smirking.

"I'm going to miss you Sozin" Zuko admitted.

"Yeah, so will I" Azula said. Suddenly, the three friends embraced in a group hug, similar to nearly 5 years prior, though none of them remembered.

"Thank you for being such good friends, and don't worry. You have not seen the last of me" Sozin said when the friends finally broke apart.

Sozin turned from them and went to the beach where his new boat was and climbed on board. He started the engine and started the journey back to the black cliffs, to continue his training.

About an hour into the journey, in the captain's quarters, Sozin found a mysterious scroll. He opened the scroll and a huge smile grew on his face when he read what the scroll was written about.


	8. Angering The Princess

**Angering the Princess**

At the 92nd annual Agni Kai Tournament Sozin went into the tournament boasting a record of 175-0.

After Sozin dominated his first opponent he saw a young girl and a boy his age talking to Prince Ozai. Sozin recognized them as his friends, Zuko and Azula, but he did not recognize them as his friends from when he was a baby. Sozin was not surprised to see them both win their first two matches with ease. After that, Zuko began to have trouble with his opponents and Azula continued to dominate. Sozin smiled when he saw the 4th round brackets. He saw the Zuko and Azula were going to fight each other.

He then took a seat to watch the battle. Before his fourth round battle Sozin saw Azula talking to Prince Ozai and Zuko talking to Prince Iroh. Sozin couldn't hear the conversation because it happened during his Agni Kai but he was talked about in the conversation.

"Azula, you are a Firebending prodigy, and at your age you are one of the greatest" Ozai told her.

"One of the greatest, what is that is that supposed to mean?" Azula demanded.

"Well, look at Sozin" Ozai told her, pointing right at Sozin.

"So what, he has dominated his opponents. So have I! I can defeat him" Azula argued. She obviously didn't remember hearing about Sozin being a Firebending master.

"Azula, you have no idea what this Firebender can do" Ozai said. Before Azula could reply to her father she noticed that it was time for her Agni Kai. She stepped into position across from her brother.

Sozin was watching this Agni Kai very closely. He noticed the attacks coming from the girl were outdoing the attacks from her brother. Sozin smiled when he saw the boy fall to the ground.

Sozin stood up and stepped into position across from Azula. They stepped toward each other and bowed.

"You're going down" Azula told him.

"In your dreams" Sozin replied coolly before returning to the starting position.

When the Agni Kai started Sozin allowed Azula to attack him first. Sozin blocked her fire stream with ease and blocked combination after combination. When he saw an opening he attacked with a hard shot that knocked her back. Azula did a back flip that prevented her back from hitting the ground. Sozin attacked with another swift 3 move combination and a big roundhouse Firebending kick. The girl staggered but was still able to block all of Sozin's attacks. Sozin frowned and finished the duel with a charged Firebending bomb that connected with Azula. Azula fell with a thud and Sozin was named the victor. Sozin looked down at his opponent and was surprised when she got up right away. She cast Sozin a look of anger and resentment. Sozin smiled back at her before she angrily stormed off toward her home, where Prince Ozai was waiting for her. When she finally got home her anger got the best of her.

"I want him to be punished. I want him to suffer. I want him to die!" Azula yelled.

"Azula" Ozai said.

"No, that boy must perish. He has no right to win the tournament as long as I am alive!" Azula screamed.

"Azula silence yourself!" Ozai snapped. Azula was breathing very hard from her anger and she didn't know how long she would be able to control herself.

"Azula, he defeated you. Even prodigies can not win every time" Ozai reasoned with her.

"I don't care. I am perfect, you said it yourself!" Azula argued.

"Your form is perfect, but he is a Firebending master. If you really want to defeat him all you need to do is train harder" Ozai told her.

"Let's train" Azula replied.

"I am going to get you. I will get revenge for you defeating me" Azula whispered so quietly Ozai couldn't hear.

Sozin won the tournament and couldn't help but think about Azula.

"She seemed really angry after our Agni Kai" Sozin thought.

"She was just frustrated" Sozin argued with himself.

"She was too mad to be frustrated" Sozin replied to himself.

"Well she is still my friend!" Sozin argued.

"I should keep an eye on her when I come back to the palace" Sozin thought.

Sozin nodded his head and went right to his boat, on the road back to the Black Cliffs.


	9. The Death Of A Fire Lord

**Death of a Fire Lord**

Sozin was preparing to leave, going back to the Black Cliffs after winning the 93rd annual Agni Kai Tournament, when a servant told him Fire Lord Fire Lord Azulon wanted to see him. Sozin went to the throne room immediately as fast as he could, wondering why Fire Lord Azulon wanted to talk to him.

"You wanted to see me, my lord?" Sozin asked when he got into the throne room, bowing.

"Yes Sozin, I do, you may rise" Fire Lord Azulon said. Sozin stood up and stayed standing where he was.

"As you know, Sozin, I am not a young man anymore. Soon it will be my time to leave this world and join onward. I have been thinking for a long time about my successor" Fire Lord Fire Lord Azulon said.

"That is true, he isn't young" Sozin thought.

"I am certain General Iroh would make a great Fire Lord" Sozin said.

"Iroh abandoned his 600 day siege of Ba Sing Se" Fire Lord Azulon argued.

"Okay, he has a point" Sozin thought.

"What about Prince Ozai? He seems like a worthy successor" Sozin suggested.

"No. he doesn't even care about his own family, how should I think he will care about our great country?" Fire Lord Azulon asked.

"What is he getting at here" Sozin thought to himself.

"Well sir, they are your two options. You will be replaced by either Iroh or Ozai" Sozin said.

"Unless, unless you would be my successor, Sozin" Fire Lord Azulon suggested.

"Was this his plan all along?" Sozin thought.

"What are you saying, sir?" Sozin asked, flabbergasted.

"I am saying I want you to be my successor. I know you are young, but that also means you will be able to rule for many years" Fire Lord Azulon told Sozin.

"I am not old enough yet, but he does have a point" Sozin admitted to himself.

"Why would you want me to rule over your sons?" Sozin asked.

"My sons are weak. Only you are fit to be my successor" Fire Lord Azulon said.

"I don't understand this at all" Sozin thought.

"But, how would that work?" Sozin asked.

"You would simply need to kill Iroh, Ozai, and Azula. Lu Ten is dead and Ozai is going to kill Zuko tomorrow. Please, think about it" Fire Lord Azulon said, letting Sozin leave. Sozin did leave but he went right to see Princess Ursa. Sozin went to their door and knocked. Like usual, a servant came out quickly, and Sozin did his best to conceal his worry.

"Good evening Sozin, how may I help you?" the servant asked.

"I need to speak with Princess Ursa please" Sozin said. The servant moved out of the way and Sozin went right to see Ursa.

"Sozin, what are you doing here?" Ursa asked him.

"I need to talk to you, it is very important" Sozin said. Ursa sent all the servants away and sent Zuko and Azula to their rooms before walking outside to talk.

"What is going on Sozin?" Ursa asked.

"Let's make this quick, but I need to be detailed as well, oh this is such a drag" Sozin thought.

"Fire Lord Fire Lord Azulon wants me to be his successor, and I know the only way that could happen is if I kill Prince Iroh and Prince Ozai. I don't want to kill them" Sozin said.

"Fire Lord Azulon also gave Ozai the order to kill Zuko, but I know how to stop Fire Lord Azulon. But I need your help" Ursa said.

"That was shockingly easy, but this is my chance to rid the world of Fire Lord Azulon and his evil ways forever" Sozin thought.

"I'm in" Sozin said and Ursa explained her plan to him.

Later that night, Sozin entered the Throne Room to face Fire Lord Fire Lord Azulon.

"Ah, Sozin, have you made your decision?" Fire Lord Azulon asked, taking a sip out of his tea.

"Now, I need to stall him so Princess Ursa can get into position" Sozin thought, and looked up at the aging Fire Lord.

"Before I make my decision, I would like to know why you want me to be your replacement as Fire Lord instead of one of your sons" Sozin said, as Fire Lord Azulon took another sip of tea.

"Very well, I believe you deserve to know. Ever since I met you, I saw pure, raw power in you, and I wanted to exploit it. I am an old man and I believe you are the only person who can win the war" Fire Lord Azulon said, finishing his tea.

"Good, he has finished his tea; Princess Ursa should be in position by now" Sozin thought.

"I will keep that in mind, goodbye Fire Lord" Sozin said.

"What are you" Fire Lord Azulon spat, spitting out blood.

"What did you do?" Fire Lord Azulon asked, angrily.

"Actually, that was me. I added poison to your tea" Ursa replied, entering the Throne Room.

"Die" Fire Lord Azulon said intimidatingly and shot the flames at Ursa. Ursa did not scream as she saw Sozin jump in front of her to stop the flames.

"Become my successor, Sozin. You are the only person who can end the war" Fire Lord Azulon said before he fell back on his bed, dead. Sozin wiped the blood off of Fire Lord Azulon and put his hood up. He followed Ursa, who had already put her hood back on, back to her part of the palace.

Once they got back to Ursa's home they went in and sat down. Ozai was already waiting for them.

"What have you two been doing?" Ozai spat.

"How did I know he was going to be here waiting for us?" Sozin thought.

"Prince Ozai, Fire Lord Fire Lord Azulon is dead" Sozin said.

"What did you two do?" Ozai asked.

"In order to save Zuko, I placed a poison in Fire Lord Azulon's tea. Now you can take the throne, Ozai" Ursa said.

"What did you have to do with it?" Ozai asked Sozin.

"Well, he gets right to business. That is good" Sozin thought.

"I distracted Fire Lord Azulon while he drank the tea with the poison in it" Sozin said.

"He also saved my life when Fire Lord Azulon shot a fire blast at me" Ursa said.

"Now to put the finishing touches on the fate of the Fire Nation" Sozin thought.

"So now, you are free to become Fire Lord" Sozin said, knowing Iroh wouldn't do anything about it.

"You know what will become of both of you now" Ozai said.

"Please, don't do anything to him. He only took part in this because Azulon wanted him to kill you and Iroh so Sozin could become Fire Lord. Please do not banish him" Ursa begged.

"He wants to banish me, I will only be banished over my dead body" Sozin thought angrily.

"Please sir, I am leaving the palace in the morning. The only thing I can ask of you is to allow me to come back to the palace when I am older" Sozin suggested.

"Very well, but I can not do anything about you, Ursa. You are a murderer, and I have no choice" Ozai said sadly.

"I will leave tomorrow morning also" Ursa said, and watched as Ozai walked to his quarters.

"Thank you, Sozin. Where will you go?" Ursa asked.

"I will continue my Firebending training. Where will you go?" Sozin asked.

"I am going to go to Ba Sing Se. it is where most refugees go" Ursa said. Sozin nodded and bowed to Ursa before leaving the palace.

As Sozin's boat left the palace despite the moon being high in the sky, the young Firebender couldn't help but miss Princess Ursa.

"She is the closest thing I had to a mother, and now she is gone" Sozin thought sadly, but he shook the thought quickly as his boat fled into the darkness.


	10. More Power

**More Power/New Enemies**

Sozin arrived at the Black Cliffs early in the morning, far before dawn. His mind was still racing from the night before, when he, along with Princess Ursa, killed Fire Lord Azulon. Sozin was so disoriented he didn't Firebend for 3 days after reaching the Black Cliffs. He simply used his dual swords to hunt and he meditated for 3 days.

Sozin could not stop hearing Fire Lord Azulon's last words in his mind.

"Become my successor, Sozin. You are the only person who can end the war" Azulon said in Sozin's mind.

The young Firebender could not shake the thoughts from his mind. Sozin did want to rule the Fire Nation, but he was too young. The youngest Fire Lord in the history of the Fire Nation was 20, and that was Fire Lord Azulon.

Sozin was a 9 year old Firebender who could fight with dual swords, take care of himself in the wild, and Firebend. That's about everything he had to his name.

Deep down, Sozin missed his friends.

He missed Zuko, the young heir to the throne who is only a few months younger than Sozin.

He missed Azula, the younger sister of Zuko and Sozin's toughest challenge in the Agni Kai Tournament since he faced Kuzon when he was only three.

He missed Ursa, the closest thing to a mother Sozin ever had.

He missed Ozai and Iroh, combined the two Fire Princes were just like the perfect father to Sozin. Ozai's ruthless teachings and Iroh's infinite wisdom gave Sozin the perfect father.

He missed Fire Lord Azulon, the old man was Sozin's mentor and he always had a plan for Sozin, but he is dead now.

But most of all, Sozin missed Lu Ten. Lu Ten, the man who for many years had taught Sozin everything he knew about fighting and surviving in the outdoors. Lu Ten taught Sozin more than any one else could. Lu Ten taught Sozin about life. And now, like his grandfather, Lu Ten is dead.

Sozin sighed and stood up. Sozin took the scroll given to him by Fire Lord Azulon and smiled at it. There was a note on the scroll and Sozin tore it gently off the scroll.

"Sozin, by the time I found this scroll, I was too old for it to do anything useful to me. You will have the time I will not, when you master this scroll, you will have the power to defeat the avatar forever at your fingertips. Pass on this scroll until the avatar is found and this scroll is realized" Sozin read. There was a small page break and Sozin kept reading.

"There is another scroll on your boat, under your bed. This scroll has the gateway to the seven, yes seven, levels of Firebending. No one, not even my father, has been able to master all seven. My grandfather was the first to discover the scroll. He said it was written by Agni himself. My grandfather mastered the first five levels. I too have mastered the first five levels. My father, Fire Lord Sozin, had mastered the first six levels, but no one but Agni himself has been able to master all seven. With your power, and a lifetime ahead of you, I think you have the power and patience to be able to master all seven" Sozin finished. Sozin let out a breath and went back to his boat.

Sozin looked under the bed, and sure enough, he saw a scroll there. He opened the scroll gently and looked at it. Sozin looked at the scroll in awe. He had thought of red, orange, and blue fire, but he never thought the color had any extreme affect on power. He didn't expect to see seven different colors. Sozin thought blue fire was the most powerful there was since he had seen only Fire Lord Azulon and Prince Ozai use blue fire. He read over the instructions carefully three times before coming to a conclusion.

"I think I can do this. This doesn't seem too hard" Sozin thought. Then Sozin saw a note at the bottom of the Firebending Scroll.

"Do not attempt any of these fires out of order. After blue fire, the heat of the fire could kill you. Do not show purple, green, or yellow fire in public until you have mastered white fire or your life depends on it" Sozin read from the scroll.

"That sounds right. If the fire becomes more powerful it is only logical that the fire is hotter" Sozin thought.

Sozin stood up and walked off his boat and back onto the beach of the Black Cliffs. Sozin knew it would be best to keep the scrolls with him at all times. Sozin had two sets of Fire Nation Training Gear and he had some extra clothes that did not fit him anymore. His plan was to use some of the fabric and create a pocket on the inside of his training gear so he could keep the scrolls with him.

But, Sozin decided to take care of it after he found himself some dinner. Sozin decided to go out hunting. He went up to the forest, taking his dual swords with him, and entered very quietly. He listened for the sounds of signs that could mean an animal was coming as he walked. Sozin heard nothing until he reached the outskirts of a small clearing.

It was then that Sozin heard people in the clearing. He stayed back far enough not to be seen, but close enough to hear them clearly.

"We need to keep moving, I don't like staying in the Fire Nation" a young girl said.

"Well this place is uninhabited. I think we can stay here longer without getting caught" a large man said.

"I don't know about that, Pipsqueak. I agree with Smellerbee" the young boy said from the top of the large man.

"Well, what should we do?" the large man asked.

"Well, personally I think we should camp here for the night. The forest covers us well enough that no one from the Fire Nation will be able to find us" some one else said.

"Is that so?" Sozin thought. Suddenly, an arrow buzzed past Sozin.

"You missed the tree, Longshot" the new person joked.

"Leave the guy alone, Jet. He just lost his family last week" the girl said.

"We have all lost our families to the Fire Nation" Jet argued.

"Still, you could be a little nicer though" she retorted.

"You want me to be nice when the Fire Nation could be watching us right now?" Jet said angrily.

"That's why I say we should keep moving" Smellerbee said.

"Well, you were right about the Fire Nation watching you" Sozin said, walking casually into their camp.

"I thought the Black Cliffs were abandoned" Pipsqueak said.

"Other than you and me, they are" Sozin replied.

"What are you doing here" the large man asked.

"I live here" Sozin replied.

"All alone, but you are just a kid" Longshot said.

"But he is still Fire Nation, attack!" Jet commanded as he attacked Sozin with his hook swords. Sozin took out his dual swords and deflected the attack.

"Why are you attacking me? I have done nothing to harm you" Sozin said, deflecting the attacks.

"You're Fire Nation, all you know how to do is harm people" Jet retorted. The words struck Sozin right in his heart.

"That's not true" Sozin whispered, blocking all of Jet's attacks.

"Who was the last person you murdered?" Jet asked.

"Fire Lord Azulon" Sozin hissed, nailing Jet with the handle of his swords, knocking him down.

"So you're a fugitive, like us" Jet said, putting his swords down.

"In a way, where is your leader?" Sozin asked.

"That would be me. The name's Chong" the new man said.

"Sozin" Sozin said, shaking the new man's hand.

"That was a great display of swordsmanship. I would like to know if you would like to join us" Chong said.

"Thanks, but you don't want me in your gang" Sozin said.

"Are you sure? We could use someone like you" Chong said.

"Sorry, but no. I don't think it would be a good idea" Sozin replied, returning his swords to their single hilt.

"Would you like to join us for a feast tonight?" Chong asked.

"I can't turn down that offer" Sozin said, clutching his stomach.

Sozin joined everyone around a campfire for the feast and they ate.

"So Sozin, why do you live all alone? Shouldn't you have people here with you" Chong asked.

"The man who was my mentor and teacher is dead. He was killed in Ba Sing Se the day the siege ended" Sozin replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Chong replied. Sozin swore he heard Jet snort, but no one else heard it.

"What are all of you doing here?" Sozin asked.

"We actually leave tomorrow. Our ship was damaged in a storm and we blew here. We finally got it repaired enough to sail to Earth Kingdom soil so we will leave tomorrow morning" Chong replied.

"Good luck; I must say goodbye" Sozin said, bowing.

"I'm afraid I just can't allow that. You already know too much" Jet said.

"What?" Sozin asked, turning around. He turned around and was hit with a rock coming from the ground. Sozin flew back against a tree and fell to the ground, slumping down.

"Pack it up. Let's go" Chong ordered. Sozin saw them leave and darted after them, seeing their ship in the distance.

"Chong, Jet, look!" Smellerbee called out from the ship. Sozin saw their warning and breathed slowly. He began a slow circle of his arms and pointed two fingers at Chong. Out of his fingers came a lightning bolt. Sozin saw it connect with Chong's chest and he knew the Earthbender was dead.

"All of you Earth Kingdom scum are the same" Sozin muttered.

Sozin walked back to his campsite and found everything just where he had left it, except for a letter by his small bag. He opened it and read the short writings.

"Your mentor is dead thanks to the scum known as the Earth Kingdom. Make sure they pay" Sozin read, his anger boiling. The letter burned in his hand and Sozin stood up to begin his training.

Sozin began doing hot squats while thinking about the actions of the past few days. Sozin really wished Iroh would have taken the throne, but Iroh had been away at war and Sozin knew the old general would have turned down the throne even if he had been in the Fire Nation to be offered the position.

"Iroh would have been a better Fire Lord than Ozai" Sozin thought, reaching hot squat 12.

"Then again, Fire Lord Azulon said I would be a better Fire Lord than both" Sozin thought immediately, even before hot squat 13. Steam erupted out of Sozin's nostrils as he remembered that conversation.

"That's why I was being treated so well and trained by the Fire Lord and his grandson!" Sozin thought, anger boiling at the audacity of Fire Lord Azulon placing a 9 year old boy ahead of his sons who are 40 years his elder.

Sozin kept silent for the rest of the day and kept working on painstaking breathing exercises, trying to keep his thoughts calm, but they always returned to his old mentors or his old friends. He missed Azula and Zuko terribly, but he knew he couldn't return to the Fire Nation Capital until he had the power to defend himself against Fire Lord Ozai, or he would risk being killed. Sozin certainly didn't have a death wish.

Sozin stopped doing hot squats and returned to reread the note on his Firebending scroll.

"Do not attempt any of these fires out of order. After blue fire, the heat of the fire could kill you. Do not show purple, green, or yellow fire in public until you have mastered white fire or your life depends on it" he read again.

Sozin looked down at red fire and wondered what he would need to do to use red fire.

"To use the different colors of fire you need to open your chakras. Chakras are the pools of energy that circulate through your body. Red fire circulates through survival and is blocked by fear. Meditate on your fears" a voice in Sozin's head said. Sozin immediately realized the voice was Fire Lord Azulon.

Sozin meditated and saw Zuko and Azula surrounded by Earth Kingdom soldiers. He saw Lu Ten in a duel with a group of Earthbenders and opened his eyes quickly, breathing heavily.

"Sozin, your vision is not real. You are afraid for the survival of your friends more than your own. Such a thought is admirable, but you must know that everyone will not live and no one lives forever. Rejoice in those who join together in the spirit world. Do not miss them or mourn them. They will always be with you" Fire Lord Azulon said. Sozin took a deep breath and let in the realization, knowing Fire Lord Azulon was correct.

"Congratulations Sozin, now bend red fire. Create an orange flame in your hand and raise the temperature" Fire Lord Azulon commanded. Sozin obliged and created the orange flame. He raised the temperature and the flame turned red.

Sozin smiled and sent out a red fire blast. The blast only went a few feet before it sputtered and died. Sozin frowned and tried again, but the same affect happened.

"What's going on?" Sozin thought.

"Patience, you need to start with the basics. It is just like you are a new Firebender once again" Fire Lord Azulon said. Sozin frowned but relented as he started working with his new red flame.

Sozin spent only two months working with the red flame before he decided he was ready to work with the blue flame after winning his 7th consecutive Agni Kai Tournament.

Sozin removed his Firebending scroll and read about blue flames.

"To use blue fire you will need to open your next chakra. This chakra circulates through willpower and is blocked by shame" Sozin read.

"What you need to do is meditate on what shames you the most" Fire Lord Azulon said. Sozin obliged and sat down to meditate.

"I killed Fire Lord Azulon and I let my mentor die" Sozin thought.

"You need to accept the reality that these things happen. Fire Lord Azulon was going to die soon anyway, and you saved Zuko's life in the process. As for Fire Lord Azulon, his death was caused by all of the ruthless Earthbenders. You must realize that you can not change them, but you can help yourself and others heal by taking out your pain on the Earth Kingdom for taking your mentor away from you" Fire Lord Azulon said. Sozin's face turned from a soft breath to a look of determination as he cleared his chakra and vowed to gain revenge on the Earth Kingdom.

Sozin spent only five months working with his blue flame before he decided he was ready to work with the purple flame.

Sozin took his Firebending scroll and looked under purple fire.

"To use purple fire you need to let go of your grief and replace it by love" Sozin read.

"What grieves you the most?" Fire Lord Azulon asked. The vision of Fire Lord Azulon lying lifeless on his bed came up in Sozin's mind as well as a vision of Lu Ten surrounded by Earthbenders.

"The love Fire Lord Azulon and Prince Lu Ten had for you has not left this world. It has been replaced and has manifested itself with new love" Fire Lord Azulon said. Sozin thought about it and he saw Zuko and Azula smiling and waving to him as he returned to the Fire Nation.

Sozin stood up and created a small purple flame in his hand and let it burn for a moment before putting it out, remembering the love of his friends.

Sozin spent only eight months working with the purple flame before he decided he was ready to work with the yellow flame after winning his 7th consecutive Agni Kai Tournament. Sozin sat down and prepared to meditate, waiting for Fire Lord Azulon to begin speaking.

"Let's get down to business. It is time for you to learn how to forgive yourself for the lies you tell yourself. What lies have you told yourself?" Azulon asked.

"I never told Zuko or Azula that I knew they spied on me during my first performance in front of you" Sozin thought.

"But you need to forgive yourself for lying to them. Sometimes lying is necessary to protect those you are close to" Azulon said. Sozin nodded and took a long breath. He then made a yellow fire in his palm before slowly allowing it to die down into a subtle orange flame.

Sozin spent only nine months working with yellow fire before he decided he was ready to work with green fire. In two months he would leave for his 10th Agni Kai Tournament and attempt to become the first ever 10 time champion.

"Though it won't be too hard" Sozin thought as he sat down. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew Fire Lord Azulon was about to start talking and Sozin simply waited.

"You are about to work on green fire. To use green fire you must open your next chakra. This chakra circulates through insight and is blocked by illusion. The biggest illusion we face is the illusion of separation. Things we think are separate are actually one and the same" Azulon said.

"Like the world" Sozin said.

"Yes, divisions on earth are meaningless because everyone is connected. Soon we will connect everyone under Fire Nation rule. Even metal is just a part of earth; just like lightning is just a part of fire" Azulon said.

"Soon, the Fire Nation will unify the world and there will be no more separation" Sozin thought. He breathed and started a fire and made it burn green for a brief moment before it sputtered and turned into a yellow fire. Sozin knew he would have plenty of time to work with green fire so he decided to hunt for some food and go to sleep.

"Starting tomorrow, green fire will be under my control" Sozin thought as he grabbed his dual swords before walking into the forest.

Sozin was preparing to leave for his 11th Agni Kai Tournament when he finally declared himself a master of green fire. He worked for fourteen months in mastering green fire and he was finished.

"I will work with white fire when I get back" Sozin thought as he sent his small boat on the road to the Fire Nation Capitol.

**Sorry about taking so long to update. School has started for me and I have a lot of homework. I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Once again I am asking for 5 reviews before I post the next chapter**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter**


	11. Clash Of The Titans

**Clash of the Titans**

Sozin docked his boat and began the long walk to the capitol. Since he was not royalty and didn't have any money whatsoever, he couldn't ride in a wagon to get to the palace.

When he got to the capital he saw a poster that said that the Agni Kai Tournament would be in the Royal Agni Kai Chamber, in the Royal Palace. Sozin smiled and pictured himself running into his old friends, due to them being children of the Fire Lord. More than anything, he wished that his friends would show up to watch him fight, if not fight themselves.

Sozin walked into the Chamber and was introduced as a 10 time champion, with a record of 300-0.

Scanning the crowd for Zuko and Azula, Sozin was hardly paying attention to anyone else. He finally found them and walked over to them. They were sitting right at the center of the arena and they had front row seats.

"Sozin" Zuko whispered, hardly loud enough for his sister to hear. She looked up intently as Sozin stopped in front of them.

"How's it going?" Sozin asked.

"Pretty good; we just decided to come watch you fight this year" Zuko said.

"Thank you for coming. It means a lot to me" Sozin said.

"So Sozin, have you heard about the rumors of you taking the throne away from my father?" Azula asked.

"I have heard nothing of any rumors like that. I don't want the throne" Sozin said.

"That's good" Azula replied, eyeing the older Firebender intently.

"At least not yet" Sozin said under his breath.

"What's that?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing, just getting ready to fight" Sozin replied coolly.

"As if you really need to get ready; you won this tournament when you were three" Zuko said.

"It is still fun to come and kick everyone into the ground" Sozin said, shrugging.

"You would be able to kick everyone into the ground without me" Azula muttered.

"What was that?" Sozin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing Sozin; isn't it time for you to start?" Azula asked.

"You're right. Talk to you both later" Sozin said, turning away.

"Why are you avoiding Sozin?" Zuko asked.

"I am not avoiding Sozin!" Azula spat.

"Okay, well he is about to start fighting" Zuko replied, turning to watch.

Nothing really special happened during the tournament. Sozin won quickly, using only one move each time before winning. Finally it was time for the final fight.

"This is the final match. In this match Sozin will attempt to become an eight time champion" the announcer said.

The match ended as quickly as it started. Sozin won the match with one big Firebending move. Sozin then went to the center of the Royal Agni Kai Chamber.

Sozin looked to the other end and noticed Fire Lord Ozai walking toward him.

"Congratulations on your victory Sozin" Fire Lord Ozai said, stepping in front of Sozin.

"Thank you, my lord" Sozin said.

"Let's see how you do against me" Fire Lord Ozai demanded.

"Why do you want to fight me? I'm thirteen" Sozin asked.

"I have heard talks of you preparing to take the throne from me. It is time for me to put the rumors to bed by ending your legendary undefeated streak in Agni Kais and killing your legacy" Ozai replied coolly.

"I am the master of the Agni Kai" Sozin warned.

"Are you in or out?" Ozai asked, growing impatient.

"You are challenging me to an Agni Kai? That will only end badly, for you" Sozin said.

"Then you have nothing to lose" Ozai said.

"You are correct. I accept" Sozin said as the two men took their places across the Agni Kai chamber.

In the Agni Kai chamber Sozin and Ozai were ready for a fight. The stands were full and every one was anxious. Sozin and Ozai both launched a quick fire stream. The attacks connected with the other attack. The attacks merged into a blazing inferno before sputtering and dying. Shortly after, Ozai moved onto the offensive, using Firebending to propel himself around the chamber.

Combined with his experience, Fire Lord Ozai had an advantage Sozin couldn't match. Even though, Sozin continued to fight. Sozin had his youth and agility so he didn't get tired as quickly as the older Fire Lord.

When Ozai was propelling himself around the arena, Sozin was spinning around attempting to hit Ozai with a fire blast, but Ozai was moving too fast for Sozin's Firebending. Sozin successfully defended himself from Ozai's attacks and launched many attacks of his own, but none connected with either Firebender. Eventually Ozai resorted to launching three fireballs at Sozin who created a circular wall of fire to protect himself. When the attacks met a loud explosion ensued. The smoke engulfed the entire chamber and every Firebender in the stands was shooting smoke away in an attempt to catch sight of the warriors fighting in front of them.

In the arena, the fans were going crazy. The Agni Kai was a brutal display of the Firebending prowess of Sozin and Fire Lord Ozai. They got to see the Fire Lord fight some one of equal or greater skill then him. It was a battle of Sozin's power against Ozai's experience. The experience advantage forced Sozin to back down, but not Sozin somehow kept fighting.

When the smoke cleared Azula and Zuko saw Sozin and Fire Lord Ozai staring each other with glares of hatred in their eyes. That was soon replaced by a look of shock on the Fire Lord's face and a smirk on Sozin's.

Sozin and Ozai took each other to the limit and then came to the point where Sozin's youth and agility came into play. Sozin was still full of energy while Ozai was getting tired.

Sozin attacked right away. He used his Firebending to propel himself closer to the weary Fire Lord and attacked. Sozin launched fire blasts, Firebending kicks, fireballs, and charged attacks but somehow Ozai continued to block all of the attacks. Sozin could feel his attacks beginning to grow weaker, but he could also see how quickly Ozai was losing energy. Sozin knew he would have to strike fast and he launched his attack as fast as he could, not caring about losing energy.

Sozin doubled the speed of his attack. Sozin launched fire streams and fireballs as fast as he could. Sozin then charged up a huge fire stream and launched it at Ozai. Sozin's attack connected with Ozai's chest. Ozai let out a gasp of shock and pain as he fell backward. Ozai knew he was defeated before he hit the ground.

"Remember this old man, I won this fight and soon your throne will be mine" Sozin said instead of dealing the finishing blow. Ozai was furious when Sozin refused to finish him but did not fight back.

After the Agni Kai Sozin found Zuko and Azula and he explained to them why he spared Ozai.

"There is a law that states, if a Fire Lord is killed in an Agni Kai the person that kills him will become the new Fire Lord. That is the reason why I did not kill your father" Sozin said.

"Thank you" Zuko said.

"Yeah, thanks" Azula muttered.

"You're welcome" Sozin replied before he was hit with the shocking question.

"Where will you go now?" Zuko asked.

"I will play it by ear. I will continue my training and everything will be fine" Sozin said. He kissed Azula and then left the palace, leaving Azula and Zuko standing alone in shock.

**I don't know how my battle scene went, but I hope it went alright**

**I know I said last chapter that I needed 5 reviews to update, but the ideas started flowing very quickly so I decided to be nice and update quickly.**

**I won't be so generous in the next chapter.**

**5 reviews for this chapter=Chapter 12**

**I hope you enjoyed**

**Leave suggestions as reviews!**


	12. Unlimited Power

**Unlimited Power**

Sozin returned to the Black Cliffs after his shocking victory over Fire Lord Ozai. Sozin had mastered 6 of Agni's 7 fires and he was ready to attempt to master white fire.

On the way back from the Royal Palace, Sozin could not stop thinking about the kiss he gave Azula, and possibly a long future with her. Sozin couldn't explain why he was having such thoughts about Azula. They were only friends and Sozin had to honor that. He couldn't think about losing her, and possibly her brother in the process. Without his two best friends, he would certainly go insane.

Sozin shook his head and sat down around the small campfire he started and began to read the scroll about how to master white fire, but he saw nothing. Sozin frowned and looked again, but he still saw no instructions.

"What's going on?" Sozin thought.

"White fire is the most difficult fire there is. You will need to allow the pure cosmic energy to come into your body. White fire is blocked by earthly attachments. What attaches you to this world?" former Fire Lord Azulon asked.

Sozin thought about Zuko and Azula right away.

"Now you need to let them go" Azulon ordered.

"How can I let them go? They are my friends" Sozin argued.

"You need to let them go" Azulon said again.

"Zuko is my best friend and I love Azula! I can't just let them go!" Sozin yelled in his mind.

"Love is a necessary part of life. You need to love, but you can't live for your friends. They are strong and can take care of themselves. You need to learn to care for them without putting their lives before your own" Lu Ten said softly.

Sozin meditated and attempted to let go of his need to live for his friends. He saw a sunset to one side and saw Agni standing in front of him.

"You have done well Sozin" Agni said.

"Thank you" Sozin said, looking up at the bearded man.

"You are only the second person to master my scroll. Sozin's Comet is coming and Fire Lord Ozai will not have the power to win the war because the avatar will return. You need to master white fire and become Fire Lord before Sozin's Comet arrives or the avatar will win the war" Agni ordered.

"Of course; I will do it" Sozin guaranteed.

* * *

"Yes, you have done it Sozin! Now it is time to unleash the true Firebender within you!" Azulon commanded.

"No, Sozin! Do not give in to your hate!" Lu Ten argued.

"Rise up, Sozin, and unleash your true power!" Azulon demanded.

Sozin yelled and white fire came out of his mouth. Sozin sent white fire out of both of his hands before stopping and smiling, before falling over in exhaust.

"Now, like Agni himself, you are finally a slave to the true power of Firebending. If you master it, you will finally be ready to take your place in the long line of Fire Lords" Azulon said before Sozin blacked out completely.

* * *

Sozin spent three years at the Black Cliffs mastering White Fire before he got a surprising letter from Fire Lord Ozai.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ooh, cliff hanger! Let's see what happens in the next chapter…**


	13. The 100th Annual Agni Kai Tournament

**The 100****th**** Agni Kai Tournament**

Sozin took his small boat to the Fire Nation to defend his title at the 100th annual Agni Kai Tournament, but he knew he would have to fight his old friend Azula again. He took the letter out of his pocket again to read it once more.

"Sozin, prepare for your legendary undefeated streak to end. I have trained, you will not defeat me this time, Azula" Sozin read again. He sighed and put the letter back into his pocket.

"You cannot win, Azula" Sozin said quietly, though he knew she wasn't there. Nobody was there, Sozin had just past the Great Gates of Azulon. He was alone on his ship, approaching the Capital fast.

Sozin got to the Fire Nation and went to the tournament's hidden location. He kept his hood up on the way over, to avoid drawing attention to himself.

"Please welcome, current and defending champion, with a record of 311-0, Sozin" the Announcer said to the crowd.

Sozin waved and sat down in his chair to watch the duels.

All he saw was Azula and a bunch of fighters that would give him no trouble. It was tempting to put Azula at the same level as all the other nobodies.

He didn't simply because she was winning her fights with ease, just like he was.

When it was finally time for them to fight, Sozin stepped into position for the duel. Azula was standing with a threatening look on her face.

After the introductions and records, 52-9 for Azula, 315-0 for Sozin, the fight began.

Sozin noticed Azula's strategy early and smirked. She went for a close shot with her signature blue flame that she had not used yet, but Sozin launched fire out of his feet into Azula, snapping her back and onto her back with a thud. Ironically, Sozin had beet Azula with the same move that Azula and Zuko used when fighting in the Earth Kingdom shortly before.

Sozin stood up and saluted the crowd once and saluted Azula personally before he left, returning to the Black Cliffs again.

"Why is everybody I fight so easy?" Sozin thought when he left the harbor.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this was a really short chapter. I have two chapters that are posted together, but after these two, the chapters will start to get longer and longer.**


	14. Azula's Grand Scheme

**Azula's Grand Scheme**

Azula stormed out of the Agni Kai Chamber angrily and went into her room angrily. She had one day until she left back to the Earth Kingdom, but she knew that she had to find a way to defeat Sozin. She sat down to meditate and let out a few deep breaths.

"I know how I can defeat Sozin. All I need to do is get under his skin. No one, not even my father can defeat him in a one-on-one confrontation, so all I need to do is get him to let his guard down before I strike. When he lets his guard down I will strike. I will teach him who the true Firebending prodigy is" Azula told herself, smiling.

She smiled slightly before she meditated for an hour longer before sleeping before going to the Earth Kingdom, where unbeknownst to her, she would be spending almost all of her time in Ba Sing Se, despite the failed invasion.

* * *

Author's Note: This was part two of my two-part short chapter. Longer chapters are coming. Read and review to tell me what you want to see!


	15. The Crown Prince's Homecoming

**The Crown Prince's Homecoming**

Sozin was doing hot squats when he saw a small messenger hawk come toward him and land on his outstretched arm. Sozin immediately recognized the royal seal and broke it. He saw a small letter written by Fire Lord Ozai.

_Sozin, the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Omashu has fallen months ago and I have just received word from Princess Azula about the fall of Ba Sing Se. She also told me about Zuko successfully killing the Avatar. I guess you were right about Zuko after all._

Sozin broke from the letter and closed his eyes. He remembered what he felt when he realized what had happened to his best friend three years before, when Zuko was burned and banished.

* * *

Sozin docked his boat and stormed angrily to the throne room. He walked right into the throne room and looked up at Fire Lord Ozai who had no guards in the throne room with him.

"Sozin, what brings you to the palace 11 months from your next tournament?" Ozai asked slowly.

"You know full well why I am here!" Sozin spat back at the intimidated Fire Lord.

"I had my reasons" Ozai said quickly.

"I don't care about your reasons! You challenged two thirteen year olds to Agni Kais! Zuko is your son! What son would try to burn his own father? What respectable father would burn and banish his only son? You have put him out on an impossible task. Even if Zuko finds the Avatar you know he is no match for him! You want Zuko to die" Sozin bellowed, green sparks coming out of his mouth in anger.

"General Iroh chose to go with him" Ozai said.

"I don't care! All that accomplishes is one more person who is no longer in the way of your rule as Fire Lord! Zuko is your son and you have fed him to the dogs!" Sozin yelled, taking a few steps toward Ozai.

"Don't come any closer" Ozai said, standing up behind the wall of fire.

Sozin walked up to the wall of fire and raised his arms. The wall of fire rose in height and turned green instantly. Ozai took an instinctive step back out of fear. Sozin separated the fire and advanced on Ozai.

"I am warning you right now; if anything, and I mean anything, happens to Zuko or Azula I will return to finish you off permanently" Sozin spat, fire in his eyes.

Without waiting for a response, Sozin extinguished the wall of fire and walked out angrily, leaving Ozai in fear. Never again did Ozai stay in his throne room without guards.

* * *

Sozin opened his eyes and the white campfire returned back to an orange glow. He then looked back down at the letter.

_Zuko and Azula are on their way home and they would want you to be here to greet them. You will be able to stay in the palace and your ship will be taken care of. I don't want you to come to the palace, but it is what they would want. For their sake, I hope you return to the palace._

Sozin put the letter on the ground and sent the bird back to the royal palace with no reply. Sozin immediately went to pack what little things he would need for the trip, grabbing all of his belongings that he had.

In a few moments, Sozin's boat was moving steadily across the ocean on the road to the palace.

* * *

When he got to the palace, Sozin saw a large crowd surrounding a balcony. Sozin walked up toward the balcony and pushed his way through the crowd. He looked up and saw Azula standing proud on the balcony. Their eyes met right before Zuko walked onto the balcony. Zuko didn't notice Sozin, but Sozin went back to his ship to grab his training robes, knowing he would see Zuko and Azula again soon.

When he grabbed his gear, Sozin went back to the Throne Room to see Fire Lord Ozai, once again alone.

"Sozin, I'm surprised to see you here" Ozai said, taking a sip of tea.

"You shouldn't be. I have no idea where I will be staying while I am here" Sozin said.

"I will call a guard to escort you" Ozai said.

"You need to remember what will happen if anything happen to my friends while I am here" Sozin hissed at the Fire Lord.

Once the Fire Lord nodded curtly, Sozin followed the guard to his room and Sozin put his small bag of clothes onto the bed. He changed into some comfortable clothes, specifically some shorts and a tight short sleeve shirt, before going outside.

He walked around for a few minutes before finding Azula and Zuko sitting at the pond. Sozin saw Zuko let out a sigh as he approached them. Zuko retreated away, not seeing Sozin but Azula had noticed the older Firebender, and she was waiting for him calmly.

"Welcome back" Azula said.

"I have to say the same thing to you. I heard about the fall of Ba Sing Se" Sozin replied coolly.

"Yes, with the Avatar's fall, the war will end soon" Azula told him.

"How did the Avatar fall?" Sozin asked, frowning slightly.

"I shot him through the back with a bolt of lightning" Azula whispered.

"Fire Lord Ozai told me Zuko took down the avatar" Sozin said, raising his eyebrow.

"I know; I wanted to give Zuko the praise for the fall of the avatar" Azula told him. Still skeptical, Sozin shook his head and he walked into his quarters to meditate, hoping to get some guidance from Agni.

* * *

Sozin knelt down and breathed a few breaths in and out, calling to Agni.

"What is it, Sozin?" Agni demanded, the old man looking irritated.

"I am curious about something. Azula admitted to me that she killed the Avatar, but she gave Zuko the credit. Why?" Sozin asked.

"Because the avatar survived, Sozin. He is alive and will come back to stop the Fire Nation on the day of the Eclipse" Agni replied.

"Can we stop him?" Sozin asked.

"Yes, you can. But not until Sozin's Comet comes to aid you. You need to avoid the Airbender until then" Agni explained.

"What about the rest of the Fire Nation? They will be vulnerable during the eclipse" Sozin mentioned.

"They will be able to avoid defeat long enough" Agni muttered, looking off to the outside.

"What can I do?" Sozin asked.

"There is a war meeting that is coming up. You need to go and work with Ozai to keep the Fire Nation strong during the eclipse" Agni said. Sozin rolled his eyes in disgust at working with Ozai but held his tongue.

"Don't worry; you won't have to work with Ozai that close. All you need to do is keep him trusting you until the time is right to strike him and steal the throne out from under him" Agni explained. A calculating grin appeared on Sozin's face, exiting his meditation to walk to join the royal family for dinner.

* * *

He got to the dining chambers a little later than everybody else, curtly bowing to the Fire Lord before sitting down in between Ty Lee and Azula.

"Now that Sozin is here, I do believe we can start this discussion" Ozai declared, waiting for the servants to finish uncovering all the food before they all cleared the area, allowing the royal family, Sozin, Mai, and Ty Lee to have a private conversation.

The table was circular, with Ozai sitting in between Zuko and Azula. Mai was sitting next to Zuko and Ty Lee was between Mai and Sozin.

"Now then; I realize that the solar eclipse is coming up. I have already informed Sozin of this, so now we need to plan for the eclipse" Ozai told them.

"What would you like us to do, father?" Azula asked, looking down at her food with an unreadable look on her face.

"Starting in two days' time, I am going to be hosting four war meetings meant to discuss the day of black sun and what we are going to expect. During that time, you are going to go to Ember Island for a little vacation. I will be meeting with my advisors in private" Ozai explained. The atmosphere cooled off considerably right there with the teenagers all in shock. Zuko and Azula were livid, Mai was indifferent, and Ty Lee was excited. Sozin was looking at the Fire Lord, staring the older firebender down, refusing to look away.

"When do you want us to leave?" Sozin asked, shocking Azula who expected him to talk back to the Fire Lord again.

"No, no, Sozin, you misunderstand. I want you to stay in the war meetings with my advisors and me. I think you are going to be necessary to survive the eclipse. Zuko, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee will go to Ember Island the morning after tomorrow, while you and I will attend the war meetings" Ozai explained. Azula looked at Sozin with anger in her eyes, unable to understand why her father would allow him to stay but not her, or even Zuko.

Sozin did not notice the anger in Azula's eyes at the Fire Lord's proclamation, so he was a little surprised when she excused herself right after the meal was finished, saying that she was very tired.

He shrugged, knowing that she would be fine. Instead, he went off to his own quarters, deciding to rest up, knowing that he had a big day tomorrow.

For, he and Azula were going on their first date together.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, believe it or not, I'm not dead, guys! Just kidding, but seriously. I know most people were not expecting an update, and I honestly was not planning to update this story either. I had forgotten about it until I got my most recent review. So, I decided to write one more chapter to this and continue the story.**

**Normally, I am pretty stingy about reviews. Anybody who has read any of my recent stories can attest to that. I am not going to change that. Right now, I have two stories to write, so I will most likely just write whichever story has more reviews and thus more people who want to read it.**

**So, you know the trick to get me to update. Thanks guys. See ya next update!**


End file.
